Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror
by LJ58
Summary: Shego discovers after his untimely death that Drew has kept a bigger secret than ever realized even from her. She is led to the source of his greatest secret ever only to find it may shatter her life for all time.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**I**

.

"Just a sec," Kim shouted, hearing the frantic knocking on her door.

Figures. The one week she had time to herself. Time to relax. Time to forget all the burdens she carried of late, and someone came banging on her door. Six weeks undercover in a Middle Eastern desert tracking bad guys, and she couldn't even unwind without someone discovering a new emergency.

"What is it," she demanded, expecting yet another agent at the door of her house, and stepping back, instinctively on guard as she realized a very familiar face was standing there. One she had not seen in the better part of a year.

"Shego?"

"Kimmie," Shego smiled weakly, looking as if she had not slept in days. Maybe weeks. "I need your help."

"My help," Kim blurted, her hands still raised, ready to catch any attack.

"Look," she said, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Truce. 'Kay? I really need your help. Just hear me out, and I swear, anything you want. Anything. It's yours. Just….please," she actually started to cry. "You have to help me."

"Shego?" She stared at the obviously weary woman, and then made a decision as she relaxed. "What do you need," she asked sincerely as she gestured for her to come inside.

"I…. I really just need you to come with me. I can't….explain this. We may need your nerdlinger, too. I mean, his brains. This is….complicated."

"What's going on, Shego?"

"Look, you'll never believe me," she said. "You have to see it for yourself. But, I swear, a life…. An innocent life depends on you now. Please, come with me. I swear, I'm not lying," she told her as Kim just studied the obviously distraught woman.

"Just let me get my gear," she told the woman. "And if you think we need Wade, I'll call him, and have him follow my signal. Are you…? Are you sure you're all right?"

"I don't think I'll ever be all right again," Shego told her, and just then, Kim felt the woman was being more than serious.

"All right," she said just seven minutes later, having changed into her GJ mission gear in record time, and grabbed her new Kimmunicator to alert Wade to the sitch.

The young man was already tracking her, and she had left the frequency open so he could listen in, too, and save the need for explanations when they got wherever they were going."

"All right," she said again, Shego not having moved from the door, and only looking up when she spoke the second time. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"We need to go to the airport. I'll have to fly….."

"Just tell me where," Kim told her, starting her small Roth that had been upgraded so many times over the years since she first got her dad's old car, that there really wasn't anything left of the original vehicle except the frame and basic design.

Even as she spoke, the car's digital dash lit up, small but sturdy spoilers whined as they emerged from under the body, and the car's repulsor lifts elevated it as she activated the turbines. "All I need are coordinates," she told the astonished woman as she stared out her window as the car rose fourteen foot into the air over the yard, and she quickly tightened her seat belt.

"N-N-North. Western Canadian Rockies," she told her, clutching her seat. "Are you sure this thing is….."

Shego gave a soft yelp of alarm as the car exploded into motion, banking in the direction named as Kim worked the aerodynamic controls with easy familiarity. "We'll be there in….forty-five minutes. So, you might want to narrow the field," she told Shego who gaped as the car hummed with life around her.

"Forty-five….? How fast is….?"

"I can't say. It's classified," she admitted. "But it's fast. Coordinates," she asked again.

Shego gave them to her, still clutching her seat as she stared out the windshield before asking, "But how safe is this thing?"

"Very. It's capable of deep dives, or suborbital flight. I also have every safety feature you can imagine, and some you can't. You're perfectly safe in here Shego."

"Mmmmmm."

"What?"

"I….. I don't use that name any more," she told Kim quietly.

"I know you've been incognito over a year now. Shego, what happened?"

"Drew. Drew is…dead."

"Oh. I…. Do I say I'm sorry?"

"Would you mean it?"

"I've never wanted anyone dead, Shego."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's just…."

"What happened?"

"He had cancer. It was…bad."

"I am sorry."

"Yeah. I didn't know myself. Anyway, he called me at the end. I was…..laying low. Keeping busy in….my own ways. He called, and said he needed to see me. I didn't even know he was sick," she echoed.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Talk about flooring me," she grimaced. "I went to see what was so urgent, and found him literally at death's door."

"Shego, if he's already dead…..?"

"No. No, it's not him. He….told me something. Something…. You have to see. I still have trouble believing it. Processing it. That twisted, blue freak," she growled for a moment, her eyes glittering with some of her former fire. "Anyway, you have to see. Then you'll understand."

"All right. If it is that serious, though, shouldn't we call…..?"

"No! No, please. You have to see first. Then you'll understand. Afterward. After…. I'll do anything you say. Just help me. Help….us."

She knew Wade was listening.

"All right, Shego. I believe you. Oddly enough, I trust you."

She was ready for a sarcastic response when Shego looked at her, and genuinely shocked her.

"Thank you, Kimberly," was all she said.

**KP**

"Wade, you there?"

"I'm five minutes from your location, Kim," the young genius told her as Kim called him after her arrival. "What have you found?"

Kim, standing in front of a row of faltering computers, all plugged into a very opaque tank, could only stare.

"She's right, Wade. You have to see it for yourself," she told him. "But you might want to hurry it up. Time is definitely an issue."

Six minutes later, Wade showed up carrying a heavy tool belt around his thick waist as the now teen tech wizard gaped at the sight before him.

"Is that….?"

"I think it's _me_," Shego nodded, all three of them staring at the slender young girl floating in a tank of translucent fluid. A girl with dark hair, and green skin that looked very much like a teenage Shego.

"You? I thought you kept Drew from ever cloning you," Wade frowned.

"You don't get it," Shego told them as she pulled out a thick notebook that was obviously well-worn, and filled with handwritten notes in a bizarre mathematical code. "From what Drew said, and what little I could decipher, _she_ is the real Shego."

Both of them gaped at Shego who looked ready to break down.

"I'm the clone," she said quietly.

"How is that even possible," Kim exclaimed. "You've…. You're….."

"I don't know. Something he found early on. Something he perfected without fully understanding it. Something he never could replicate, obviously, or he would have probably tried it with _you_," she said to Kim. "But, please, I think the machines are breaking down, and she's going to die. She was apparently….frozen all this time. Only you can see nothing is frozen now. I would have gotten her out myself, but I don't have a clue how to do it without killing her. You have to help her. Please," she said, handing over the notebook to Wade. "Do…. Do whatever it is you guys do, and….save her."

"Of course, we will," Kim told the woman as Kim pulled off her Kimmunicatior, and opened a USB port.

"Annie, are you there?"

"Online, KP," a female voice chirped. "Where else would I be?"

"I'm plugging into an old computer console. "I need a full systems scan, and operation check ASAP."

"Just plug me in, Kim," the voice quipped.

"Who is….?"

"Annie is the AI that helps run my car. She's also classified," she added as Shego just stared at her as Wade began running a small device over the power conduits.

A moment later the eerily human voice spoke again.

"Okay, Kim, the short version is…. We've got fading systems, bad wiring, and an extremely worn out O2 recycler. As it stands, you're looking at complete shutdown in two, maybe three weeks. If nothing else goes wrong. The good news is the power flow is still strong, and the nutrient bath has kept the specimen alive, and in perfect stasis in spite of the cryo unit's obvious failure."

"She's not a specimen," Shego hissed, clenching her gloved fists.

"Easy, Shego. Annie's an AI. She speaks the language of geeks and lab rats."

"Only because that's the way you programmed me, KP," the voice shot back.

"Kim," Wade walked back over to where she was examining the computers. "I heard. She's right, the power levels are green, but the systems are hacked, and cobbled so badly I'm surprised they've lasted this long. Still, if' I'm right, an electric charge sent right through the tank should wake…the girl, and let us pull her out without any real harm. It's just a question of viable mental and physical recovery afterward."

"All right. Let's calibrate the voltage and do it. I'm not going to risk leaving her in there unnecessarily if the systems are as bad as you and Annie said."

"They are," he and Annie replied as one, making Shego looked genuinely anxious.

"Don't worry, Shego. We'll get her out. Wade?'

"Calibrating now," he told her tapping on a virtual laptop that sprang up over his left wrist when he activated the black band he wore there. "Looks like….. Yes, that should work. Just like a defibrillator," he said, and quickly went to a fuse box, and began to gingerly pull wires, and reset them before switching them to a lead he had already isolated.

"Annie, you heard what we're trying."

"Couldn't help but hear it, KP. I am plugged in here."

"Good. I want you to stay online and monitor the patient's vitals. Keep us informed of any change. I don't want any surprises here."

"No big," the AI retorted.

"Okay, now I believe you programmed her," Shego said with a hopeful smile. "You really think….?"

"Trust us, Shego," she told her. "Remember, we pull off the impossible on a near daily basis. Wade?"

"Almost ready. Just need to replace a few fuses. Okay, the system is live. I pull this breaker, and we're going to be waking up Sleeping Beauty."

Both women frowned at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. I was watching a vid with my girlfriend's sister," he grinned. "Oh, and you might want to back off. I'm not sure this won't electrify the panels, too. The insulation is pretty bad here."

"Annie?"

"The Kimmunicator is well insulated. _She_ will be fine," Annie quipped dryly.

"All right, Wade," Kim nodded. "You wake her, and then Annie will trigger the release systems to flush, and open the tank."

"Here we go, Kim," he nodded. "In three. Two. One, and… Now," he said, and pulled the breaker even as the lights flickered violently, and the smell of burning wires and ozone filled the small chamber as the fluid in the tank began to bubble.

Right before the teen twitched and writhed, and suddenly opened her eyes to stare around in genuine panic.

"Now, Annie," Kim shouted as the girl began to bang on the sides of the tank, obviously panicked as she tried to do something that had her looking all the more fearful.

"Releasing the nutrient fluids now. Seals opening. She's all yours, Kim."

"Vitals," Wade asked as Kim and Shego pulled open the top of the opaque tank, and pulled the silently wailing girl up and out of the tank. She shuddered, clutching at the mask over her lower jaw with fumbling hands as she tried to climb up on her own, and ended up falling into their arms.

"Calm down," Kim told her as Shego easily lifted her when she might have fallen with her frantic struggles. "We're here to help you. Do you understand? We're here to help."

"Pulse is racing, and blood pressure is higher than the stratosphere," Annie chirped, "But she's curiously stabilizing."

"Wha….? Who are you," the raspy voice grit out after they set her on a nearby exam table, and Shego found a sheet to wrap around her naked body. Wade had been discreetly looking the other way, giving them time to see to her modesty while shutting down the rest of the still shorting equipment.

"Friends," Kim told her, as the young girl's eyes locked on Shego.

"What are you?"

"I think….I'm you," Shego said quietly. "What do you last remember?"

"Some blue freak claimed he was a doctor. That he could…." She paused, looking around. "He said he could help me, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up with some old lady trying to copy _my_ look," she huffed, sounding calmer, but eyeing Shego with a cold sneer.

"I think Drew cloned you," Shego told her.

"Cloned? You're supposed to be….? Sick! I'll kill that blue…..!"

"He's already dead," Kim told her, offering her an old, slightly musty towel she found that was cleaner than the dusty sheet they had offered.

"What?" She stared around her. "How…? How long was I in that box?"

"Close to sixteen years," Shego told her.

"Sixteen…..years," the young Shego suddenly paled, and fell over into Kim's arms.

"What now," Wade asked. "We can't just leave her. She's going to need help. Medical help, as well as therapy. Even short-term hibernation is known to cause…..genuine problems. And her long-term hibernation could be far worse than anything Nasa has ever tried researching."

"Are you saying….?"

"She's going to be okay, Shego," Kim cut in, shooting Wade a warning glance as Shego just stared at her younger 'twin' with a curious expression. "But there will be some serious _adjustment_ issues. Remember, she's been asleep most of her life."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. As much as I hate to say this….. Maybe we had better go see Hego."

Which was when the girl began moan, and started to recover in record time considering.

"Ohhhhh, my head," she moaned, realizing she was staring into the older Shego's eyes as the woman held her.

"Get off, freak," she huffed, pushing her away, heedless of the sheet that slipped dangerously. "God. I can't believe…. Just get away from me."

"Shego," Kim called, and both women turned toward her.

"What," the younger woman snapped.

"Calm down. We were just agreeing we need to take you to see Hego. He can probably help you…..adjust to what's happened better than strangers."

"Okay," she nodded. "Let's go. Just keep the _science_ _project_ away from me," she growled, pulling the sheet back up. "I don't suppose one of you found my uniform? Because no way I am walking into Go Tower wearing a damn bed sheet!"

"No uniform," Wade told her quietly as he returned from a trip outside. "But I had a spare coverall in my car," he said as he offered it.

She eyed the green coverall made for his large, male body, and grumbled.

"Don't look at me. Even if I had anything, it wouldn't fit you," Kim said with a faint smile to try to relax her. Even younger, Shego had a well-rounded frame that made her look scrawny.

"So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Kim Possible."

"That's supposed to be a real name," she snorted as she pulled on the garment Wade offered only after Wade pointedly left the room again.

"I'm a Global Justice agent," she told her. "So is Wade. Shego…. That is, the Shego we've known all these years," she said, nodding to the older woman who had reacted as if slapped when her younger self had shoved her away, "Called us in to help you when she found you."

"Are you trying to say no one even knew I was missing? No one knew….? You thought that fake was _me_?"

"One, _I'm_ not that old," Kim told her. "So I wasn't around when you and Lipski were meeting. And at the time, no one thought there was another Shego. Not even…."

"Surely Hego noticed…..?"

"No one noticed, kid," Shego said quietly as she dropped the sheet after zipping up the coverall that was a bit baggy, but at least covered her. "I didn't even know about you until…..very recently."

"You. Zip it," she told Shego. "So, you're some kind of smart guy agent? Tell me why my power isn't working," she said, holding up a small, surprisingly dainty hand with longer nails than the older Shego. So long they looked more like claws. "I can't even get a flutter."

"Long-term hibernation sickness. You'll be recovering for a few weeks, maybe months before you're completely back to normal," Kim told her. "And you should thank Shego. Our Shego. Without her, we would have never found you before the equipment failed, and you died in here. She probably saved your life."

"Whatever. Yo, nerd boy. Take me home, because I'm already tired of this scene," she shouted as she went out after Wade.

"Well, I see where you got your sunny disposition," Kim tried to joke.

"She hates me," Shego murmured as the young girl vanished. "And I don't blame her."

"Shego…."

"I'm not Shego. Remember? I'm…. I don't know who I am. Or...what."

"We'll figure it out," Kim told her, going over to put a hand on her shoulder in comfort after reclaiming her Kimmunicator.

"You guys okay in there?"

"We're coming, Wade. I guess you-know-who is riding with you?"

"Yes. She's very…..blunt. Isn't she?"

"She always was," Kim said cryptically as she eyed Shego, and led her outside. The clinic/lab behind them was completely dead now. She planted a GJ homing beacon in it, though, just in case they had to call in a tech team to clean it up. First, she and Wade needed to look it over themselves. One never knew what was left when you were dealing with Drew Lipski. "We'll meet you at Go Tower. You might want to call ahead, and warn Hego, though."

"Good idea. Although I was hoping you two would explain," Wade told her over the Kimmunicator as she and the older Shego walked back to the Roth parked just outside the mountain stronghold that housed the faux clinic.

Wade's sleek, coupe style sports car was just rising into the air as they spoke, and she waved as the young Shego looked back down, staring sternly their way.

"You guys just don't like real aircraft, or what," Shego tried to joke as they climbed into the car.

Kim understood her mood.

"Our cars can literally go anywhere, and get the job done doing it."

"Showoffs," she grumbled as she tightened her seatbelt again. Tightly. Kim realized Shego was looking a bit paler than usual.

She didn't tease, though.

"Home, KP," the voice came from the dash this time.

"No. Go City. And try to contact Hego at the Go Tower. Since he's been doing part-time hero work again, he might still be there."

"Again? I thought he retired….again."

"He came out of retirement when a few of your old foes started killing cops instead of just robbing people."

"Doy," she murmured, remembering when all the bad guys did was wreak a little havoc, and stand around ranting. "Well, I'll bet Mir…. Ah, his family isn't too happy."

"Miranda almost divorced him. He managed to convince her to stay with him."

"So, you really know….us? I mean, them."

"Sheryl Marie Gordeaux," she told her quietly. "I am with GJ now. And Wade is _very_ thorough."

"I don't use that name any more."

"So, you're not Sheryl. Not Shego. What do we call you?"

Shego looked down. "Clone?"

"I don't buy that. Whatever Drew did, it's just hard to believe….."

Shego just looked at her, despair darkening her eyes.

"I've fought his clones. And his robots. You're human, She…. You're _human_," she said, cutting her off at the woman's scowl. "Whatever else you are, you're as human as the rest of us. Would a clone be so depressed if that was all you were?"

"I don't know. But it sure makes me understand hating cloning so hotly all this time," she remarked quietly.

"We'll talk to Hego. Then figure something out. Okay?"

"You're not turning me in?"

"Right now, you and your…..doppelganger both need help. Not jail."

Shego gave a weak smile at that, but said nothing as Kim opened the frequency when Annie announced she had Hego on the line.

This, she knew, was going to be complicated.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**II**

Hego stared from one woman to the other.

From the younger, to the older, and back again.

"You're serious?"

"Very," Kim nodded.

"Come on, you muscle-head," the younger Shego complained. "You have to know the real deal from a cheap knockoff. I'm your sister. Your _only_ sister."

Hego looked at the younger girl, back to Kim, and the other Shego, and declared, "And this Drew Lipski is dead?"

"Very," Kim nodded.

"I hope to understand exactly what he did by studying the notes he left behind. I should have something more definitive once I've translated….."

"Yada, yada, yada. Can we just get this over with? I'm tired, hungry, and I really want a hot shower."

"Well, she certainly sounds like Shego always did," Hego sighed, staring at her, and then unable to help staring back at the older Shego. "But….is something wrong with you, sisssss, ahhhhh, Shego…two?"

The older Shego just dropped her head, and slowly shook it.

"I'm fine. Just….take care of your _real_ sister," she said, and walked toward the door of the tower. "I'm out of here. Unless…..?"

She looked back at Kim as she spoke that query.

"I'll catch up," Kim told her. "We still need to talk."

"Yeah. Talk," the older woman said. "Because that will solve everything."

"Will she be okay," Hego frowned as he looked back to Kim.

"Who cares," the younger Shego whined. "Real McCoy here," she pointed at herself.

"She took finding her hard. And then….this Shego pretty much told the other she was….unwelcome."

"I can imagine," the muscular hero grimaced.

"Look. Can we just put this whole thing on hold, and let me go home? Man, gramps is probably ready to ground me forever, and….."

"Shego. Gramps _died_ four years ago," Hego told her quietly.

The girl suddenly ran out of steam. "No."

Hego nodded.

"Where are the boys? Mego? Wego?"

"Mego works with the geological department. The Wegos are in college, and studying law."

"But….Team Go?"

"I'm the only one still…..working. Part time, to be fair, since I have wife, and two sons to think about."

"You…. Had kids? They're….normal? I mean….?"

"They're perfectly healthy, Sherri," he told her, using her name since Kim knew all about them.

"You idjit, not in front of the civilians…..!"

"I am GJ," Kim told her. "We both are," she told her with a nod to Wade. "We probably know more about you than you do."

"Kim, if you've got this, I'm going to head out. I've an early meeting, and I want to get started on this notebook. It might prove important. Considering."

"Keep me posted on what you find," she nodded at Wade. "And tell Shego," she said, using the name with a defiant stare the younger girl's way, "I'll be right out."

Only Shego wasn't there. She had disappeared.

**KP**

"There you are," she sighed, walking into the dark alley where a figure sat in the filth, staring blankly as an empty tequila body dangled from two fingers.

"Kimmie," the woman stared up through bleary eyes at her.

"Shego….."

"Not Shego," she sighed. "I'm nobody. Just another nobody," she whimpered, and halfheartedly tossed the empty bottle away.

It didn't even break, there was so little force behind the throw.

"You had me worried, Shego," thinking of the weeks it had taken to find the woman. The woman could still disappear when she wanted.

"Not Shego."

"Then Sherri?"

"Stubborn cheerleaders. Gah, I hate cheerleaders. I really do," she complained as Kim levered her up, and to her feet, guiding her to the street.

"So I've heard."

"How'd you find me?" she complained.

"Not many green-skinned homeless women chasing off pimps with plasma balls even in this city," she told Shego as she all but dragged her toward her waiting car.

"Wouldn't leave me alone," she complained. "Some guys just can't take a hint."

"I know."

"Where's the buffoon," she said, staring into the car as Annie opened the passenger door at Kim's approach.

"Ron and I parted years ago, Sherri," she reminded her. "He married someone else."

"Always knew he was _stupid_," she grumbled, and all but fell into the car.

Annie closed the door as Kim walked around the side of the door, ignoring the four black men that walked up to her car, eyeing the two of them.

"Ron's not stupid," she went on as she climbed into the driver's seat. He had another path to follow, and I couldn't go with him. We are still friends."

"Friends. Gotta get one of those," she murmured. "Too bad Dr. Dimwit croaked. He could have _made_ me a few," she giggled drunkenly.

"You need help, Sherri."

"I need a drink," she moaned, and sagged in her seatbelt as Kim ignored the men gesturing for her to roll down the window, and simply launched her car into the air, putting L.A. behind her in seconds.

"Sherri?"

The woman said nothing as she began to snore.

Kim only shook her head. She remembered the woman she had gotten to know years ago as Miss Go, and still found herself looking at her former nemesis through what Ron would call 'Kim-colored' glasses. But she had to admit, she had always felt they still had a bond. She had always felt they had something. That Shego was, at heart, a friend.

"Don't worry, Sherri. Whoever, or whatever you are, I'm here to help. That's what friends do."

Sherri slept on, and Kim wondered if she had only relaxed because she knew she was safe now. She hoped so.

**KP**

Shego glared at the wall of the small bedroom she had been relegated to by her brother.

It was a guest room. Not even a real room.

She had nothing of her own left. No clothes. None of her personal things. Not even a single uniform. Miranda had offered to take her shopping while Hego was working his civilian job. Fast food, of all things. Mego and Wego had come over, and shared the same surprise at hearing what had happened to her, and yet they, too, still wondered what had happened to their 'older' sister.

Like she cared. And said so. It wasn't like she was a real person. Even she knew clones were just toys. Throwaway copies you made to do stuff for you.

She, however, was unique. She was the real Shego. Why didn't they notice she had been missing? She couldn't believe they had been taken in by that fake her. Especially when it 'turned' evil. She might have issues, but she would never have gone that route. Ever.

After a few weeks of complaining, Hego had taken her out on patrol after getting her a new costume. It was almost ironic that the first villain they encountered was that loopy bird-beaked guy that looked so old now that he surely should have been in a retirement home.

"So, once again, my most deadly foes rise to do battle," the freak had shouted like he was directing a bad movie. "Well this time, it is I, Aviarius, that shall overcome….."

"Overcome this," she had retorted, and flung a super-heated plasma ball of pure energy at his face.

She had been more than overjoyed to learn after a little rest and a few meals that her powers had come back stronger than ever.

Still, she cringed when she also remembered what had happened next.

The old fruit hadn't ducked like usual. He had screamed. God, he screamed. Hego quickly put out the green flame consuming his goofy feathered costume, but not before he was badly burned over most of his body.

"I don't think you're ready yet," he had told her grimly after they carried the old fruit off in an ambulance.

He actually took away her uniform, and sealed the Go Tower off to her. Then his wife actually tried to keep her in her room when she refused to enroll back in school.

School!

She was so over _that_ nightmare. But good.

No way was she going back there.

Okay, she shouldn't have burned the bird-freak. Her plasma seemed stronger and hotter than she remembered. It was if her powers were amped by her long rest once they returned. She spent most of her time trimming and buffing her nails while she was sitting around, and the two nephews she had were frankly, annoying brats she would love to bounce off the walls.

Only they didn't seem to have powers, and she couldn't too well hurt her brother's kids.

Still, one thing that did not help was the parade of doctors and therapists she was being forced to see. All that wanted to take pieces of her, or ask stupid questions while they once more treated her like a freak instead of a real person.

Some things, she was finding, didn't change.

And it really had been over fifteen years since she went to see that doctor that turned out to be a trap. God, what a trap. What really upset her, though, was the fact that one checkup had told her what she already suspected. And surprisingly, it broke her heart to learn what the doctor found. It truly did.

But as she sat there, staring at the wall in that stupid, tiny room that only punctuated how little life she had left here, she made a decision. She wasn't staying. No way. If her other self had bolted back then, so could she. It wasn't like she had anything left. Not anymore. She just had to plan how to make a complete getaway. She already knew 'Aunt' Mira would likely be glad to see her go. Hego might complain, but without gramps…. Well, who cared? Hego would probably be glad to see her go, too. He seemed more worried about the fake her than the real her anyway.

So, yeah, once she had a plan down, she was history.

**KP**

"You should have left me to rot," Shego grumbled as she woke with the mother and father of all headaches.

"I have news for you, Shego," Kim told her, offering her coffee as she padded barefoot into the dining room after finally waking after fifteen hours of hard sleep when Kim dragged her into her house to put her to bed.

She had obviously had a shower, and wore one of Kim's robes that was a bit snug on her, but she barely looked as if she had spent weeks trying to drink herself into oblivion now. Then, again, her healing abilities were uncharted. Shego had always healed fast. Apparently, that applied to hangovers, too.

"You feeling up to some serious talk?"

"Depends on the talk."

"The _weird_ kind."

Shego groaned, and took the coffee, gulping it down hot and black before she sat down. "Sure. Drop another building on me. What's another few tons?"

"Shego, you _aren't_ a clone," Kim told her as she sat down at the table beside her.

"But Drew told me…."

"Drew might have been confused by then, Shego. Or he just forgot what he did. But, listen to me, you are _not_ a clone."

"Then….what am I," she moaned, looking genuinely frayed at that point as her hands cupped her mug.

"Wade finished translating the journal. It was a detailed account of an experiment. A very ambitious experiment."

"Then I am…."

"Not a clone. You're _human_. You're the younger Shego's _baby_."

Shego stared at her. Then she giggled. Then laughed louder. "You know, for a moment…. I thought you said….."

"You are her baby. DNA proves it. Human DNA. Nothing synthetic. Nothing artificial."

"How is that even possible," she moaned, dropping her head to the table, obviously not quite as fully recovered as she had looked just then.

Then again, Kim was hitting her with both proverbial barrels.

"Ready to listen?"

"Just tell me," Shego finally sighed, looking up at her again after another long gulp of coffee.

"Wade deciphered the rest of the notebook. Drew found your…mother when she was three months pregnant."

Shego frowned. "But…I remember….being me. _Her_! I remember…."

"Let me finish?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," she nodded mechanically.

"He recognized her, of course. When Drew realized she was pregnant, and very afraid of genetic defects….."

"Yeah. I've always been scared of that. Terrified, honestly. It's why I stayed…. Oh, go on," she said, looking sheepish as Kim eyed her.

"He put her in stasis, seeing her as a chance to create what he saw as his masterpiece. He delivered her baby, then put your mother in….cold storage."

"But….."

"I'm getting to that. He used some kind of acceleration device on your genetic structure to turn you into a near perfect copy of your mother. At the same time, with a new brain scanner he had apparently acquired, and _fine_-_tuned,_ according to his own words, he implanted your mother's memories into your brain, but only after….tailoring them. Making you think you were willingly joining him as an evil partner in his growing empire. He obviously intended to make you a weapon of sorts. Only, by accident, or genetics, you remained….willful."

"But, I stayed with him. I always…."

"It might have been the programming, or your own inclination. But you remained autonomous in the end, Shego. You've always gone your own way. Even at your worst, you always…."

"Then….Sherri…. The real one….is my…..my _mother_," she echoed as she stared at Kim, accepting every word with a genuinely stunned expression.

Kim nodded.

"And she hates me," Shego said somberly, staring at her empty mug now. She laughed bitterly. "I finally have a mom again, and…."

"Don't give up yet. She still thinks you're a clone. This could change her mind once she understands….."

"That…..kid…..is never gonna unbend long enough to listen to anyone. Trust me on that," Shego said miserably.

"Hey, what happened to that spirit of yours that never said die?"

"It died," Shego muttered as a loud knock sounded at the door.

The two woman stared, but Shego just waved. "Go on. It might be important."

"Please don't leave, Shego."

"I don't think I'd get far in your bathrobe, Kimmie," she sighed, rising to pour herself more coffee.

Kim smiled. "I doubt that would stop you. Just don't leave," she asked again. "I really do want to help you."

"Still," Shego asked in surprise.

Kim nodded as she headed for the front door.

"Why," she called after her.

"Because," Kim's voice came from the next room. "You're still my friend."

Shego just stood there gaping after her at that one.

**KP**

Shego grumbled as she came out of the rest area restroom.

It had not been easy, but she grabbed a Go-Bike, packed a few things, and took off while Hego was off on patrol, and Miranda was busy with her brats. That had been days ago, and she was already halfway to her destination.

She had planned it carefully. Much as she tried to consider alternatives, there was only one place she could go. Fortunately, she found the address on the net, and now she was almost there.

What made her grumble when she approached her bike after leaving the restroom was the large, unwashed monkey on the back of her rainbow colored motorcycle.

"That's mine, jerk," she growled at the bearded freak, completely ignoring the two dozen bikers surrounding the monkey on her machine. "Off."

"Ain't she cute," the bearded monkey lounging on her motor laughed. "Tell you what, doll face. You toss me the keys, and I'll let you ride along. But this is my bike now. I found it, and I'm keeping it. Fair and square."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shego growled, staring at the man.

"Road Weasels don't kid, bitch," another of the bikers sneered. "You can ride with us, or walk. But the wheels belong to Mutt now."

"Mutt, huh," her eyes glittering dangerously as she knew she didn't look like herself. Now with makeup hiding her face, and the green riding leathers hiding her body right down to her gloved fingertips. "Let me put it this way, dog-boy. Get off my ride, or I'm _fixing_ you. Got it?"

The men laughed as the slender teen cracked her knuckles, and stepped forward.

The screaming started soon after.

**KP**

Kim opened the door, and stared.

"Sherri," she frowned, staring at the teen in green biking leathers holding a small pack. A colorful motorcycle sat parked near her Roth, but she had not even heard it pull up. "Is something wrong?"

"Look, I need to talk to someone that isn't nuts. Could I come…..in," she asked, seeing her older self walk into the living room behind Kim.

"Of course. Come in. In fact, we really need to talk anyway. My friend Wade found out some more about Lipski's experiment. And it definitely involves you."

"Just tell me why this clone is here," she asked bitterly as she slowly walked into the house, looking far from pleased.

"Don't look at me. I was hiding out, but she _dragged_ me here….. Uh, when was that, Princess? I think I passed out."

"Princess," the younger Shego frowned at her.

"She calls me that. We go back," Kim told her. "I used to kick her butt on a daily basis."

"As if," Shego huffed, but without much spirit.

"Why were you passed out," the younger girl asked, the question blurted out before she could stop herself.

"She was trying to drink herself to death."

"Which is damned hard to do when you have a comet-powered metabolism," Shego grumbled.

"You're a drunk, too?"

"Okay, both of you. Chill. Sherri, I was telling 'my' Shego about Wade's findings, so I'll catch you up, and we can go from there."

"What does that stuff matter?"

"It matters, Sherri, because this Shego is your _daughter_," Kim told her bluntly.

Shego gaped at the older woman, and then laughed. "No way! Pull the other one, Red."

"Her name is Kimberly," the older Shego growled, but looked more hurt than angry.

"I'm serious. You went to Drew because you were pregnant. Didn't you?"

"How did you know," she rasped.

"Drew left a journal of his experiment on…..us," the older Shego told her quietly, sitting on the couch now. "Probably the only way he could remember half of what he did."

"You're saying…. But….. You're _old_!"

"Hey," the woman insulted complained. "I'm not _that_ old."

"He also aged her to your then current age after her birth, and then poured your memories into her brain. Memories altered to make her think that she was a willing partner in crime with him from the start. You, he chose to leave in stasis. Why he never returned for you, only he can say. And he's….."

"Not saying," the older woman said as she watched her mother as she sipped her coffee watching the younger girl shake her head.

"This isn't some sick joke," Sherri frowned. "You're really supposed to be my….. My…..baby?"

"Beats being a clone, _kid_."

Sherri stared hard at Kim who had closed the door after her, then walked over to stand between the two of them as Sherri remained on her feet, though she had dropped her pack near the door.

"I thought I lost my baby. I thought…. I…. only went there because….."

"Kid…. _Mom_," Shego asked as the girl stared at her with watery eyes.

"_No_! D-Don't call me that," she said with a suddenly pale face twisted with emotion.

"Hey, look. I just heard the news, too. I've only just had about five more minutes than you to get used to the idea, is all."

"You don't understand," Sherri told her. "I went there to _kill_ you! I was going to have an abortion!"

Shego's jaw dropped, and she almost lost her grip on her coffee mug as Kim stared after Sherri who bolted down the hall blindly before a door slammed. A bathroom door, Kim knew.

Shego just stared.

"_Abortion_," she echoed in horror.

Kim, for one of the few times in her life, had absolutely no idea what to say or do.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**III**

It took time, but Kim finally coaxed the younger Shego out of the back. It helped that she was both hungry, and that she remembered why she was there. Especially after Kim told her she had talked to Hego as they shared a belated meal.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she told Kim when she admitted he had told her all about her temper, and Aviarius. Who was definitely not going to be coming back to bother anyone considering the extent of his injuries.

He would survive, but only just.

She had to admit, too, that she had put down a few bikers. As in a few dozen. To be fair, she tried to hold back, except when a couple of them tried to use chains and crowbars on her.

"I always had perfect control," she complained to Kim as she helped the redhead make an afternoon meal for them. The older Shego sat back and just listened, saying nothing. Afraid to break the fragile truce that existed after the younger Shego had cooled off while Kim talked to Hego, who had been worried about her after she had taken off without a word.

"I mean, after I got used to the powers. I never lost control before now. You said that hibernation might have….messed me up. Is it possible….?"

"Can I say something without you getting upset," the older Shego asked from across the small table in the kitchen.

The teen looked back at her, shrugged, and said, "Depends on what you have," she remarked, still looking as if she weren't sure about her.

"Well, I'm just going to say, I remember about the time I turned eighteen, my powers surged. I mean they went nuts. I had to relearn how to use them all over. It was like someone plugged me into a reactor, and supercharged me. I couldn't even pick up a damn fork for a while without melting it. You're….what, technically seventeen now?"

"In…. Well, it would have been two weeks," she sighed. "So, I guess I am seventeen. Crap, I missed my own birthday."

"You missed quite a few," the older Shego smiled wanly. "But, that's okay. You learn to ignore them anyway. I'm just saying," she went on quickly when the teen scowled again. "It could be that now that you're awake, you're starting to go through that same cycle I did. It's just a matter of fine-tuning your control, though. And really watching the temper."

"My temper isn't…."

The older woman arched a single, dark brow.

"Listen," Shego told her teen mother. "Kim already figured it out ages ago, so I'm not giving anything away. But it's more than sunlight that feeds and refuels our power."

"You know," the teen asked Kim.

"For a while now," she nodded.

"I found out it's also adrenalin. As in emotions. You have to get a grip on yourself, or every time you lose it, or get upset, you're going to be burning something down. Or…..someone."

The teen started to snap at her until she added that last.

"Okay, there's something else you should consider while you both are in the same room," Kim sad as mother and daughter stared at one another.

"What," both asked in the same flat tone.

Kim tried not to smile as she finished the last potato she had peeled, and set it in the already heating pan of water with the others.

Turning to face them, she nodded at the older woman. "Shego, the one I know, feels that she can't use Sherri, or Shego any longer. After all, it's your name, right?"

"Darn right," the teen grumbled.

"So, what are we going to call your _daughter_," she asked Sherri.

"She's not my…. I mean….. Well, I….."

The older woman said nothing as she just shrugged, and looked miserable again.

Finally, Sherri said, "When I was younger, I used to dream of my own family, before the comet, obviously."

"No," the older woman groaned, looking up in alarm. "Oh, no."

"I was going to name my daughter Sharonda."

"_Never_," the older Shego growled.

Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"We could call your Shari for short," she suggested. "It's close enough to Sherri that you won't feel too….."

"Princess," she growled, glaring at them both from her chair.

"Why do you call her that?"

Kim and the newly christened Shari both blushed.

"It's…..complicated," Kim told the girl.

"We used to fight. A lot."

"When you were evil," Sherri asked her with a tone of stark disdain.

The newly christened Shari nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I…..teased her a lot at the first. Called her names to rattle her. Distract her."

"And I still kicked your butt," Kim smirked.

"Let's leave my butt out of this," Shari grumbled. "And you didn't win _that_ often."

"I think I averaged two out of three," Kim informed her. "And let's not forget who got dropkicked more times than not? You never could handle a sweep and kick combination."

"Wait. You fought her," Sherri asked, pointing at the older woman still in a bathrobe.

"Quite often. It got to be…. Well, it was…."

"Fun," Shari asked quietly, almost hopefully.

Kim chuckled. "At times. Sometimes, it was monotonous. I mean, it felt like we got into a rut there at the end."

"That's when I started rethinking the whole evil sidekick thing," Shari admitted. "I have to admit, my heart just wasn't in it at the end."

"But….you don't have powers," Sherri protested as she eyed Kim. "How did you beat her? I mean, I went toe-to-toe with some serious freaks, and never lost. _Never_."

"You had Hego and the boys behind you, too," Shari reminded her. "And Kim is no pushover. She knows like…what? Nineteen kinds of kung fu?"

"Twenty-one now. I finally got Ron to teach me monkey kung-fu, too."

"Of course," Shari sighed.

"You're saying, just…..some stupid kung-fu kicked your butt? Jeez, my power really got wasted on you," Sherri sneered.

"You only say that because you've never fought Kim," Shari told her. "Trust me. She's good. She's….."

Kim smiled.

"Okay, I just did not start complementing you," she grumbled, and dropped her head on the table.

"It's okay, She…. Uh, Shari. I understand. Frankly, I've always respected you, and your skills, too. Even when you disappointed me with some of your choices."

"Yeah. I'm a regular genius," she muttered as she kept her head down. "Haven't made a _single_ good decision in my whole, stinking life."

Sherri frowned at the woman. "You couldn't be that bad," she muttered. "I mean, you said you got my all memories, and skills, and stuff. So surely…..?"

"Yeah," Shari asked, straightening up to stare at her. "And how has _your_ life been going, kid?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, it's kind of weird to call you Shego, and you don't act like you want me calling you _mom_….."

"_Don't_," Sherri hissed.

"Fine. Sorry. My clothes out of the dryer yet, Kim? I really need to be going."

"Going where, Shari," Kim asked.

"I….."

"Not back to the bottle. You still have a chance here to….."

"Are you trying to get us together," the younger Shego exclaimed abruptly as she jumped to her feet.

"Look, you _are_ family. I don't know how things are going to work out, but no one else in this world does, either. You should be glad you're alive and well, and so is your daughter. You should…."

"Screw you, Red," the younger Shego hissed, and turned to stalk out.

"Watch your lip, kid," Shari spat as she followed her into the living room. "She's trying to help here," she said, reaching out to grab her before she could leave.

Sherri looked down at the hand on her arm, and glared.

That arm flared with plasma, but Shari gave her a cold smirk as her hand didn't sear or burn. It simply began to absorb the bio-plasma as her own bare arm began to shimmer with energies from her own body.

"We're kind of a matched set here, girl. Only I'm older, stronger, _and_ more experienced. Get it?"

Shego stared into her older reflection and swore bitterly, if a bit childishly to the older woman's thinking.

"Clone, mutant, or whatever, I don't care. I want nothing to do with you. _Nothing_. You just…. You just stay away from me, you freak. Do you hear me!"

Shari stared at her as she stalked away again, this time going to the bedroom Kim had prepared for her, and slamming the door behind her.

Kim walked back into the living room in time to see Shari drop to her knees and cover her face with her hands. "Shego," she said quietly, walking over and kneeling down to hug her. "Don't give up, Sheg...Shari. Remember, she's still a kid. Give her time. Give yourself time."

"She hates me," she sniffed, turning to bawl on Kim's shoulder. "My own…. My own _mother_ hates me!"

"She's just upset, Shari. Give her time. Promise?"

Shari sighed, finding herself hugging Kim with a strange kind of desperation for a moment before she released her.

"For you, Kim. I'll do it for you. I did say I would do anything you wanted, after all," she said with a sad smile before Kim helped her stand up.

"Want to help me bread the chicken for supper. I'm betting that quick sandwhich won't keep her, or you, full long."

"Finally learned to cook," Shari teased as she sniffed, and wiped her eyes on the robe's belt.

"Had to. Ron left, and I got tired to take-out," Kim smiled.

**KP**

Kim was laying in her bed when the knock came at her door much later than evening.

She walked over to the door, and opened it, and stared at Shari.

"You okay," she asked the older woman.

Shari just stared at her as she stood there in an oversized jersey she had borrowed for a nightgown.

"Okay, stupid question," Kim admitted. "Want to come in?"

"Please," Shari nodded, stepping forward as she waited for Kim to move before she did. "I….couldn't sleep. I hoped…. We could talk."

"Of course."

"I remember….. When I was Miss Go…. Remember that?"

"Of course. I missed you after you went back to Drew. It really saddened me that I lost a friend I didn't realize was there at the time, too."

"I….kept one of our pictures. Remember the mall? I…..started to burn them all, but….in the end…. It's at one of the lairs. I had to keep it hidden. I mean, can you imagine what Drew would have thought if he had seen it," she asked with a quavering laugh as she walked over and sit on the bed.

"I doubt he would have understood," she agreed, walking over to stand beside her.

"No. No, he wouldn't."

Kim sat next to her after a moment, and a moment later, Kim put an arm around her. It was all she could think to do.

To her surprise, Shari leaned her head over to rest against her.

"All my life, I only wanted someone to care about me. Not my power. Not my stupid family, or their money. Just me. Is that so wrong?"

"No. No, it's not."

"But now I find out I'm not even me. My entire life is a lie. I'm….. I'm an empty shell. I don't have a real life. I don't have….anything. I was sitting in that room a moment ago, and I realized, I'm just a stupid shell that Drew filled up with crap he wanted. But no one cared about me. Not from the start. Not even my own….."

Shari started to cry as Kim felt her arms circle her, and cling to her.

"Shari, you're more than a shell. You always were. Do you remember what I told you when you thought you were a clone?"

"Not really," she sighed. "I think I stayed drunk too long."

Kim sighed. "Shari, you are the person you became _despite_ Drew, and despite everything else that made you. You're the woman I still consider a friend. A very special friend. I think even Drew must have liked you in the end if he tried to make amends before he passed on."

"I want to hate him. God, I want to hate him. But….he's the only person in my life that ever…. Well, besides you. Everyone else…."

"I know. To be honest, I've had the same issues on the other side of the street."

"You?"

"Think about it. Not many people really want to date _me_. They want to date Kim Possible the hero. Or use Dr. Possible, the noted scientist, and GJ agent. Or they just want the notoriety of claiming they banged me. They don't see _me_. So, yeah, I do understand."

"Kim, why didn't you ever get married?"

"A lot of reasons. I just named one. Besides, it's hard to find a guy that isn't either afraid of me, or my lifestyle, or trying to exploit it. Not many guys in between."

"So, what happened to Stoppable? I thought you guys were….?"

Kim understood what the woman was doing. Even as she clinging to her, she was looking for reasons she could justify pushing her away. It was classic Shego. It always had been. Knowing that was the only reason she could be so patient with that brat hiding in her room just now. She had only opened her door to take her plate earlier when Kim had left. But Sherri was not the first sulky teen she had ever known. Kim had thrown a few tantrums herself in her day.

"Like I said earlier, we went different ways. You know about his….monkey power?"

"Yeah. Really surprised me when he went from buffoon to hero in one eye blink."

"Surprised him, too," Kim chuckled. "But, seriously, he had a whole mystic destiny thing going on he couldn't ignore in the end, and I just couldn't be part of that. He respected that, and I respected his decision. In the end, I think we made better friends than lovers anyway."

"Doy, you just can't be any more understanding. So, you've never had another serious….?"

"Well, let's see. My first real boyfriend got scared off by my lifestyle. My second wasn't even my choice, he got kind of….foisted off on me, and even he decided we didn't fit in the end. _Then_ there was a certain synthodrone."

"Oh. Right."

"My next serious crush went off to train the next generation of mystic defenders for the planet. I had a few not too memorable dates since, and then my last real boyfriend ended up in the hospital."

"What happened," Shari frowned.

"I broke his arms," Kim admitted with grim humor.

"Arms? _Both_….? No way!"

"Both arms. I'll admit, I overreacted a bit. But he just didn't believe that 'no' meant 'no.' That, and he couldn't fall worth a damn," she recalled. "He broke his other arm landing wrong when I flipped him off me."

"Bet he figured things out afterward."

"Yeah, well, that didn't help my prospects. I've been kind of sticking to work and research since. They're safer, and easier."

"So you don't go out much any more," she asked when Kim started shaking her head.

"Actually, it's never."

"You're kidding?"

Kim stared at her through her dark bangs, giving a faint sigh.

"And here I always thought you had the perfect life."

"I happen to think I have a pretty good life."

Shari nodded. "Better than mine."

"So, you and Drew never….?"

"We were…..uneasy comrades. Technical friends. But anything else? Not even close. Remember, I've spent my entire life, such as it is, terrified of genetically defective babies. I was not even going to risk an accident. I know…..mom felt the same way, so it's kind of weird to think she even tried to…..uhm…you know? I can't even begin to guess who my father might have been. I mean, everyone _I_ remember was always bullying, or mocking me. Uhm, _her_. Frankly, she still has to be better than me, though, because if I really had lived through that nightmare, that school would have been toast. And I mean the whole enchilada. Kids. Teachers. Everything, and everybody."

"I don't think you really mean that."

"The hell I don't," she spat, but still leaned against Kim.

"Yet in all the years you worked with Drew, you never once purposely killed anyone. I mean, I know people caught in his schemes got hurt, but you yourself never actually killed. And we both know you could have done it at anytime. You could have killed me any number of times."

"I could never kill you, Princess," she sighed. "You're my only…..friend."

Kim said nothing to that.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Could I…..sleep in here tonight. I…..I don't want to be alone."

"Sure," Kim said quietly after a moment.

"Kim," Shari asked without moving.

"Yes?"

"Do you think my mother will ever stop hating me," she asked like an unhappy child.

"I don't know, Shari. Just give her time. Okay? Remember what she has gone through. I'm sure…. Well, there's always hope."

"That's what I like about you. You just never quit, do you?"

"Not if I can help it," she agreed.

"I'm glad, Kim. Thank you for finding me. I was really screwed up there for a while."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to come ask for my help."

"I didn't have a choice. When I found out about her, I had to save her. And I knew you and your brainy buddy were her best chance."

"Let's turn in, Shari. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah. I should take off, too. I need to….. I….. Well, I should….."

"You can stay here as long as you need, Shari," Kim said as they lay back on the bed, and she pulled a sheet up over them.

Shari gave a ragged sigh before she lay back, and then said, "Thank you, Princess."

They fell asleep in one another's arms.

Outside the door, Sherri stood up, and eased back to her room. She didn't care if that weird creature that was supposed to be her baby was sad. Or depressed. Or whatever. She couldn't care less. It wasn't her fault she got experimented on. Well, not completely. And what about her? She lost half her life sleeping in some freak's lab while a pretender ruined her name and reputation.

She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about that. Who was ever going to trust 'Shego' again if everyone thought Shego was a bad guy. _Girl_. Whatever.

She went to her bed, dropped down on the soft mattress, and grumbled.

"Not my fault," she muttered, and flopped back on the bed.

And wishing she had someone that would hug her, and tell her everything would be all right. Only just then, there was no one that came to mind. No one at all.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**IV**

"…then, I swear, this ten foot sock puppet drops down on both of us, and it smells like cotton candy," Shari was giggling as Sherri walked into the kitchen the next morning, still wearing her riding leathers. She had been unable to find her costume, since Hego had hidden it too well.

She noted Shari was dressed this time in a worn version of her own uniform without gloves, and wearing a worn windbreaker over it.

"Morning, Sherri," Kim said, sliding a plate of fresh bacon onto the table where Shari was already eating. "Hungry?"

"We didn't wake you up, did we," Shari asked quietly.

"No. I mean, you didn't wake me. I didn't sleep too well anyway. And, yes, I am hungry. It seems I've been starving since I woke up," she grumbled, and set down on the far side of the small kitchen table away from Shari.

"Sun. You need more sun. Trust me, it helps. When your metabolism kicks up, like mine did, the sun helps charge your batteries as much as a seven course meal from Andre's."

"Andre's," Sherri frowned.

"Oh. It's a steak and pasta open air café in Milan I found. They have the _best_ veal scaloppini," she told her.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, you'd like it," Shari told her. "Of course, you're still too young for the wine I'd recommend, but the food is out of this world."

"Maybe you could take her there sometime," Kim suggested.

Both women eyed her.

"If she wants," Shari said quietly.

Sherri said nothing after she set a plate in front of her before Kim had set down before her own plate, gestured to the platters before her, and left her to make her own decisions. She filled a glass she was given with fresh apple juice, and then just ate in silence after heaping her plate full of bacon, eggs, toast, and even a few of the toaster waffles.

"So, how do you stay so skinny if you eat like this very often," the younger Shego asked as she eyed Kim.

"I work hard," Kim told her understatedly. "And I usually have a full day even when GJ doesn't call me in for a mission."

"So, you work for the harpy?"

Kim eyed Shari. "Guess some things really are genetic?"

"What?"

"That is one of the….nicer things Shari calls her, too."

The teen scowled, but said nothing. She didn't seem to be too argumentative this morning, though, and Kim took that as an opening.

"Listen, Sherri. You came here looking for help, well, I've had an idea."

She didn't add that Shari thought it was a good one, too. That would have likely closed that door without ever getting her foot in it.

"What kind of idea," the girl asked suspiciously.

"Well, you remember how Shari mentioned you needed to step up your discipline and control if you were going to handle your…..changes as you...mature?"

"Yeah, so," she muttered, refilling her glass with juice to wash down the last of her meal she had fairly inhaled.

"I have a friend that runs a special….dojo. He could help you with that training if you go…."

"Please," she snorted. "I've done karate classes. Besides, a plasma fist outdoes a goofy Bruce Lee wannabe any day of the week."

"Want to bet," a voice rasped from behind her.

Sherri screeched, leapt up, and almost overturned the table as she jumped sideways to face the lean, muscular man in black.

"Ninja! You can't even keep a ninja out of your…..?"

"He's my friend."

"You want me to learn to _assassinate_ people," Sherri almost screamed at Kim accusingly.

"Wow, was I ever that dim," Shari sighed, making her mother glare at her.

"I'm not that kind of ninja, Shego," the man said as he pulled off his mask, and gave a nod to Kim without smiling. He knew now was not the time for goofing around from what Kim had told him early that morning when she had called him. Fortunately, he was already in the area, so it wasn't too far out of his way for him to come to meet the girl.

The girl looked from Kim to the ninja, then back. "You are kidding?"

"No," Kim told her.

"About that bet," Ron asked her coolly. "What do you say we go outside in the back, and if you can't beat me in…. Say, two minutes, then you agree to train with me."

Sherri eyed him, sensed something seriously weird, and then smiled.

"All right. But I fight _her,"_ she pointed at Kim. "I've been hearing about how great Red here is, so let's see her prove it. She lasts two minutes with me, and I'll believe I need more training. Deal," she asked Kim with a smug smirk.

"So that's how that looks," Shari murmured. "Damn, Kimmie, I'd have tried to kick my butt, too, if I sneered like that."

"I do _not_ sneer," Sherri huffed.

"Deal," Ron and Kim both said as they shared a glance.

"Now," Sherri smirked, running a hand through her dark hair as she eyed Kim who wore only a loose tee, and tan slacks. "One-on-one," she added, glaring at the weird ninja guy, and her….. And Shari.

"Fine with me. This shouldn't take long," Kim remarked.

"For once, I agree," Sherri smirked.

"I've got to see this one," Shari said, following them outside as Ron paused to grab a few strips of leftover bacon, and stuffed them in a biscuit.

"Guess you didn't come first class," Shari asked him as they watched Kim and Sherri walked out in the middle of her wide, back yard. Just to one side, a small, but sleek minijet was still cooling down where Ron had landed.

"What do you think of the new ride. Wade just finished it last week," he asked Kim, gesturing to his jet.

Shari eyed the aircraft, and audibly declared, "At least it's not a _car_!"

"Hey," Kim shot over her shoulder, just as Sherri took advantage of her apparent distraction and threw a faintly glowing fist right at her face.

Kim, an instinctive fighter with skills that most men couldn't begin to match, evaded the fist, then caught the arm near the elbow well away from the dangerous plasma. She twisted, heaved, and Sherri yelled as she landed flat on her back as Kim jumped back, and smiled down at her.

"Looking a little rusty, mom," Shari shouted from the steps.

"Shut up," the teen shrieked, and jumped to her feet, and lit both fists in earnest. "You…. Are going down, Red," the girl growled.

"It's Princess, mom," Shari shouted.

Sherri shrieked, and charged blindly.

And landed on her belly, skidding several feet as Kim folded, one leg sweeping down and out as the other delivered a hard kick to Sherri's lower back as she spun in the air during her combination move.

Sherri pushed to her knees, spitting out grass.

She looked right up in Shari's eyes that glittered with mirth, and hissed almost catlike.

"Told you she was good. Fighting her was almost as good as sex."

"You said you never….!"

"First rule of fighting," Shari said even as Kim landed on her back. "Don't get distracted."

Sherri rolled, bucked, and jumped up and landed on her feet, ready to punish the woman that dared manhandle her. Only Kim had already somersaulted several times in tandem to land several feet away.

"Ron," she called to the ninja standing near Shari watching with a knowing smile.

"Twenty seconds to go," he advised without looking at a watch.

"Twenty….?" The teen looked confused, then turned and glared. "Okay. Time to serious."

Only Shego and Ron noted Kim had pressed something on her left wrist.

Sherri flung twin plasma balls right at the redhead, fully expecting her to duck. When she did, she would be there to put fist to face, and knock her on her butt. Only the redhead didn't duck. Her eyes rounded as Kim braced herself, and she started to scream a warning even as the air around Kim exploded in iridescent color, and Sherri gasped as her fireballs were flung back in her own face, sending her sprawling as they scorched her clothes since they weren't made of her usual plasma resistant fabric.

It took a moment for her eyes to clear, but when they did, Kim was standing over her with a hand stretched out to her.

"Nice try, but I figured out all of _my_ Shego's original moves years ago."

Sherri glared, but took the hand, and regained her feet.

"How did you do that? With the light show? You said you didn't have powers," she complained.

"EM force field built into my battle suit. Wade finally managed to perfect it so I don't even have to activate my suit to use it."

"Nice," Shari murmured, eyeing her 'watch.' "Glad that wasn't me this time."

Sherri glanced at her, then looked back at Kim.

"Can this guy really teach me to fight as good as you?"

"Even better," Ron informed her. "I'll teach you to find your own style. One that works for you. I'm told you need discipline to handle your growing power. I think you also need a little self-control. That will be the best test of how well you manage in the future."

"I didn't really agree to this bet," she grumbled.

"No, you didn't," Ron nodded.

"But, I did fight Red….. Kim Possible. So, it's the same as a deal, and never let anyone say that Shego doesn't keep her word. So….. Where is this dojo of yours?"

"Japan," he smiled.

"Of course," she grumbled. "You do know there is _no_ _way_ I'm eating raw fish, or any of that crap?"

Kim and Shari both laughed now.

"We eat more than sushi," Ron assured her. "I'm partial to nacos myself."

"To _what?"_

"Trust me, you'll find out," Shari shuddered.

"We should get going," he told the teen. "We have a long flight, and I still need to make a stop."

"Ron?"

"Nothing serious, KP. Yori is having cravings again, and insists I get fresh dark chocolate from the source these days."

Kim smiled. "Tell her I said congratulations. I guess I really need to get that new baby gift for her. Is Mina ready for a sibling?"

"I'm not sure. One minute she acts like she can't wait, and then she sits around plotting how to get rid of the baby."

Kim laughed, and hugged him. "Sounds familiar. I'm sure she'll be fine. Sherri, trust me, you're in good hands," Kim told her.

"I'll…..just go get my bag," she said as Ron nodded, and headed toward the small jet.

"Take good care of her, Stoppable," Shari said only after her teen mother disappeared into the house.

"Count on it, Shego."

"Shari. She is Shego."

"O-kaaaay. Anyway, we'll be fine. But I'd give her a few weeks, at least a month or so before you consider visiting."

"I know how it goes, Ron," Kim nodded. "Just be careful, she is hot-tempered."

"Like her…..daughter," he asked knowingly.

"Worse," Shari smirked.

"Great," he drawled, but laughed as he headed for the jet.

"Let's go," Ron shouted as Sherri came out with her bag over one shoulder, and her own riding leathers now tossed over the other after pulling on a pair of casual jeans and sweatshirt.

"Just a sec. I need to….say goodbye," she shouted back.

"Uh, Sherri," Shari murmured when she turned to her.

"Just a sec. Kimberly, I….. Thanks. And, watch my bike, could you?"

"Sure."

"Okay, but… But, could I talk to…..Shari alone a minute?"

"Sure," she nodded, and walked toward the now idling mini-jet that Ron had started, and was sitting inside.

"Yeah," Shari asked uneasily as the lanky teen turned her way.

"Guess I'm going to grow up to be as hot as you, huh," she asked, looking at Shari's more voluptuous physique.

"Guess so," she nodded, knowing how 'they' had always despaired of blossoming for a while.

"Shari…."

"Listen. I….. By the time you get back…. I'll try and clear your name. No one will…..think you're a crook. I promise," she told her mother with a somber tone as the girl walked over, dropped her bag, and just looked up at her.

"I…. I heard some of what you guys talked about last night."

"Oh."

"I….did a lot of thinking, too. About….everything."

"Did you?"

"I don't hate you, Shari. Not really," Sherri murmured as she let the older woman hug her. "Please…. Don't hate me either."

The erstwhile Shego sighed and held onto her young mother.

"Kid," she still called her. "I've made so many mistakes, I'd be the last to point fingers. And I could never hate you. Never," she admitted not for the first time. "That's one mistake even I would never make. Take care of yourself," she said as Ron waited for her near the warming mini-jet that had brought him. "And….I'll be by to see you later. If you want."

When the parted, the true Shego just smiled, and nodded. "I want. I'm sorry about what I said….before. I guess I do have a little temper," she admitted as she turned to scoop up her things again.

"Don't I know it," Shari laughed ruefully.

Shego glanced at Kim, and nodded her daughter's way. "You'll take care of her for me? Keep her out of trouble?"

"Now, just one…"

"Always," Kim smiled, walking over to stand beside the Shego she knew.

"We have to go," the dark-clad monkey master called out.

"Thanks, Kimberly," the young teen smiled now.

"Don't you dare say 'no….."

"You're welcome," Kim cut off the older woman, making her sputter as the young Shego walked over to leap gracefully into the back of the cockpit with the two waiting ninja. She waved even as the canopy came down, and the small aircraft shimmered out of sight as it cloaked before lifting off.

Only the faint whine of powerful jets told them the aircraft had departed as they stood watching nothing.

"You are going to be okay, aren't you," Kim asked her carefully.

"I am now," Shego sighed.

"I know how you wanted to keep this to yourself at first, but…..I think your brothers need to know everything now."

Shego stared at her. "Do you think they'll believe it," she asked. "I mean, it still gives me headaches, and the boys aren't exactly…"

"Shego?"

"They aren't my brothers, though. Are they," she murmured. "I just realized, they _aren't_ my brothers anymore."

"No, they're your uncles."

"Oh, man. Hego is going to….. To…"

"Shego," Kim asked as she stood outside house staring at the woman who was frowning in a peculiar fashion.

"Shari, remember? I don't know what Hego is going to do," she suddenly admitted. Then she grinned, "Let's go find out."

"Now you sound more like yourself," she laughed. "But I suggest we finish breakfast first. And get you some fresh clothes."

She looked down at her rumpled uniform thrown on this morning under the windbreaker she had borrowed. A washing hadn't helped it.

"I don't think I have…."

"I have a few things."

"In my size," she grumbled.

"Remember Miss Go? I just remembered, I kept some of the things you left behind."

"You kept…..? Why?"

"I told you. You were a friend. And….I always hoped you would find your way back. I just never expected it would be like this."

"Tell me about it. You want to shower first?"

"Well….."

"Or we could shower together," she grinned, making Kim blush.

"I could wash your back," she added. "After you wash mine."

Kim only laughed. "Let's go, Shari."

"That is going to take getting used to," Shari sighed.

"The name, or the fact you're someone's _little girl_."

"Watch it, Possible," Shego growled with even more spirit, proving she was coming back to life. "Or I won't leave you any hot water," she added as she turned toward the door.

"What happened to washing each other's backs," Kim found herself teasing.

"I'll make you stand outside the tub."

Kim only laughed.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**V**

"Miss Possible? Uh….Shego? Uh….Shego…. That is, the…..other Shego…. The real one. Isn't here. She…..ran away again, didn't she," Hego sighed.

"Told you," Shari nodded at Kim.

"Be nice, Shari," Kim chided her. "Remember why we're here?"

"Okay, okay. But it's just…..too easy."

"Behave."

Kim hid her own need to smirk as Shari sighed, and shrugged, and Hego only stared in confusion.

"We need to talk, Hego."

"I know. I'm organizing another search since you called and said we needed to talk, but after the way she…. I mean she…. Well, she's good at disappearing," Hego said mournfully, stepping aside to let them come inside.

"Henry, who is it," they heard his wife call.

"Uh, it's Kim Possible, and Shego."

"She's back?"

"Well, not….._that_ Shego. The evil one. I mean the _older_ one. I mean….."

"Call me Shari, _Uncle_ Hego."

Hego stared at her in genuine confusion as Shari only smiled. By then, Miranda had appeared, staring at the two women, and asked, "Are you here to help find her? Please, I said some things, but she's just a child, and….."

"She's safe," Shari told her. "Trust me. She couldn't get much safer."

"She came to see us. Well, me. But Shego…. This Shego, was with me, and we…..worked a few things out before she left. With a friend."

"You did," husband and wife both exclaimed. "She did?"

"Yes. Turned out that my friend Wade has found out there was more to Drew's work than even….Shari realized," she went on, nodding to Shari as they went to the couch to set down. "And I think we better fill you in, Heg…. Uh, Henry," she called him, knowing his wife wasn't fond of his recent return to heroing. She could understand to a degree, since they did have two young children to care for and protect now.

"This isn't more trouble, is it," Miranda asked quietly. "We really….."

"No," Shari surprised by speaking up first. "It's not. Just a long…. A long overdue explanation. Then I'm out of here, and you guys can…..do whatever."

"You want to tell them," Kim asked her when Shego fell silent.

"I….. You'd better do it, Princess," she called her quietly now. "I don't think they'll believe us otherwise."

"Okay. The short version," Kim told them. "_Sherri_ is safe. She went to a special…..facility with a very good friend of mine to learn a little discipline. Some….self-control, and special training. She apparently thought I could help her, and that is why she showed up at my place. To ask for help. So I called my friend, and…. Well, bottom line is that she's safe."

"Thank God," Miranda sighed, giving a weak smile. "I won't deny she's one serious handful, but I never wanted to have her just….. She is family," she said weakly.

Shari gave a weak smile, nodding, and Kim could almost read her expression.

"And, Wade's discovery, Miss Possible," Hego asked, still staring at the sister he had thought his sister all these years, and still finding it hard to believe she wasn't.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "Shari. _This_ Shego. _Isn't_ a clone. Drew didn't clone your sister after all."

"He didn't," both Gordeaux's echoed as they both looked at Shari who was looking very uncomfortable just then.

"No. This Shego…..is your _niece_."

"My _what_," Hego exclaimed in genuine, confused shock. "Now, come on, Miss Possible. We see some bizarre things out there, but there is no way….."

"We're talking about Drew Lipski here," Shari put in quietly. "The former poster boy for the bizarre."

"What happened," Miranda asked when the two once siblings now just stared at one another.

"Shego…. That is, _Sherri_, was pregnant."

"She was _what_?"

"Let her just tell us, dear," Miranda suggested as he bolted to his feet, looking furious.

"It wasn't her fault," Shari snapped. "Not….completely."

"Should I go on," Kim asked very quietly, fighting to stay calm herself. She could guess what Shari felt just then. She knew those eyes, and she knew Shari was about a second away from bolting in panic.

"Wade found out that the younger Shego was pregnant, and was looking for….help with her child, because she was afraid it might have….problems."

"I can understand that," Miranda nodded. "Henry and I had the same issues when I was first pregnant. We were so relieved when…. Oh, I'm sorry. Please go on," she smiled at Kim after she glanced first at Shari sitting on the divan with Kim.

"Yes. Please," Hego nodded, looking as grim as Kim could ever recall seeing him.

"She didn't know Drew, of course, was Dr. Drakken. The man apparently knew all about Team Go, and lured her in, and decided to exploit her…..child."

"My God," Miranda gasped. "What kind of monster…..?"

"The idiot kind," Shari muttered. "Trust me on that."

She paused, glanced at Kim, and sighed. "Go on," she shrugged.

"I'll avoid the science, and just tell you that he put Shego, your sister, into a kind of cold storage. But you knew that part. What you didn't know was he first used his machines to force the baby to grow up, and then used the original Shego's mind as a template so he could feed her own mother's memories as her own. After he tailored them to his liking so he could conceivably control her."

"Control her?"

While Hego assimilated that, she patted Shari's suddenly clenched hand near her own leg, and then added, "Yes. But while he altered those memories just enough so that Shego 'thought' she was not only the real Shego, but had decided to turn to evil, he slipped up. Although he made the decision for her, thinking he was creating a super-powered…."

"Weapon," Hego said quietly. Sadly. Staring right at Shari. "Our worst fear with some of our enemies in the past."

"Well, I doubt it helps, but for all he did right, he still screwed up," Shari told him. "He left enough of _mom_ in me that I was pretty hard to control. In fact, he couldn't really control me. I gave him as much grief as I ever…. Well, gave anyone else."

"So, you are my…."

"Niece," Shari nodded. "Mom decided to call me Shari, so she's the only Sherri/Shego now."

"Shari," Miranda asked.

"For Sharonda," Kim volunteered.

"Kim," the blushing woman groaned.

"My...God."

"What is it," Hego's wife asked in concern as he sagged back on the couch, staring at his niece.

"Shego….. My sister….. Always said she would name her daughter _Sharonda_."

"I know," Shari murmured, looking melancholy again.

"So, you have all her memories?"

"All of them right up to the moment before she got pregnant," she told Hego. "Apparently, Drew's machine had trouble with recent memories. Or he just blanked them. I don't really know that part."

"So, do you know who got her that way," Hego asked, sitting back up and looking interested. Very interested.

"No," Shari told him, though she had her own suspicions after thinking about it for a while. "And that was one thing mom wouldn't tell me," she told him. "She said I wasn't ready to know."

"It hardly matters now, Henry," Miranda tried to tell him.

"Hardly matters? The man has a daughter, and he should….. Should….."

"I swear, if you say 'do the right thing,' I think I'll fry your backside here and now," Shari growled. "If mom wants to handle the guy her way, then that is her decision. Frankly, it's just as well we don't know, because I think both of us are the type to go do _very_ unpleasant things to him. And he probably wouldn't even know why, since it is likely the guy doesn't even know about….me," she trailed off at the end, and just shook her head.

"Besides," Kim pointed out. "This isn't about a man that was never really a part of any of your lives. This is about your sister, and your niece."

"So, you were….made evil," Hego finally said, eyeing her. "I suppose that explains a great deal."

"Oh, no. Don't ever think that excuses you, you lunkhead. You were at fault from the start by dragging me…. _Mom_!…. Into that whole goofy hero biz that I…. _She_!….never wanted any part of from the beginning. _Ever_," she added pointedly when he started to argue.

"Henry, you didn't," Miranda sighed.

"I'll admit that I may have made some mistakes," Hego said as she stared at her as Shari's fury began to fade, and now looked rather sheepish as she realized what she had blurted.

Not a look he was used to seeing on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell mom," Shari grumbled at him.

"I will. Right now, I'm saying it to you. I really was only thinking of helping…. It just….got out of hand."

"And you wonder why I didn't want you going back into that life," Miranda demanded. "Just look what happened when that bird man showed up the other day!"

"We heard," Shari told her when Hego groaned. "Mom told us."

"So. Shego…..? Uh, Shari? What will you do now? I mean, you aren't going back to…..evil ways, are you?"

"I'll admit I still have a few wanted posters out there with my name on them," Shari sighed, looking at Kim. "But, no. I'm done. I'm past done. I was getting out even before Drew…..died."

"He's dead," Hego asked. "You didn't…..?"

"Gah! How could even you think…..? Come on, Kim," she growled. "I am so out of here," she blurted, and Kim understood.

She wasn't angry. She was looking for a graceful exit.

"Shego… _Shari_, wait," Hego said, rushing after them as they got up, and headed for the door.

She paused, but didn't turn.

"I said I'm sorry, and I'll say it again. You have to admit," he told her as he grabbed a hand, and pulled her away from the door, and back to face him. "I had cause to ask. But….never mind," he said, holding up both hands when her eyes blazed.

"Something on your tiny mind, blue-boy," she scowled, refusing to look cowed right in front of her former brother turned uncle.

"I'm sorry. And, I hope you'll give me, and all your uncles, another chance. Okay?"

Shari slowly nodded. "I'll think about it." Then she looked past him at Miranda, and told him, "Don't let him feed those kids his hero crap, Aunt Mira. In fact, you should probably _burn_ all his comic books, and forbid him to buy any more."

"Shego," he wailed, calling her by name out of habit.

"I'll even help," she winked with a wicked smile as Miranda even smiled back at her for a moment.

"You're welcome here any time," Miranda told her, surprising her again, because the woman had never been a fan of hers.

She gave a wan smile this time as she said, "Th-Thanks," and then turned to Kim, saying, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Shego…. Where are you going to go?"

"She's staying with me for now," Kim blurted out.

Hego was rendered silent for the time it took them to get out of the house, and into the car this time. Kim was just pulling out of the drive, and heading for the road when he came back to life, and bulled out of the door in time to see them drive away.

"I think you broke him," Shari sniggered.

"I think we both gave him a lot to think about," Kim told her. "You okay," she asked a moment later when Shego only nodded, and stared out of the window on her side.

"Yeah. It's just….weird."

"It is…."

"No, no. This place. I _remember_ growing up here. I _remember_ the kids. The bullies. Playing in the tree-house. The comet. I remember _everything_. But…..they aren't _my_ memories," she said quietly. "They're mom's. I….. I never really had a life. Not a real one."

"You do now," Kim told her. "And for whatever it's worth, I do think Drew did try to make amends at the end."

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Who knew momma's boy had a conscience. Tiny, shriveled, and barely there, but he had one."

"Dad told me a few things about him. I don't guess he had much of a life, either. Maybe…. Maybe he wasn't trying to make a weapon, as much as a….friend?"

"Are you trying to defend that dimwit now," Shari demanded incredulously.

"I'm trying to understand him. And remind you that you _do_ have a life. Your own. However you started, you are here. You have your own mind, and your own will. _You_ can decide what to do next. Remember?"

"Always the optimist, aren't you, Pumpkin," Shari said, suddenly remembering laying in her slender, but strong arms all night, and crying on her shoulder.

Who would have ever believed that one?

"Thanks, Kimberly," she said, the urge to bolt rising in her again. Sometimes she felt like it was a conditioned response. People get too close, and she runs.

_Yeah, and look how well that worked out for mom! And you!_

She looked back over at Kim, ignoring the impulse, and quietly asked, "Did you mean it? About me staying with you?'

"As long as you want," Kim nodded. "As long as you need."

"Thanks, Kimberly," she called her again without any nicknames. "I….. I can't….."

"It'll be okay, Shego," Kim reassured her, using the name out of habit.

"No. No, don't call me that any more. It's….not my name. I…..I used it. I _ruined_ it, but….it's not my name."

"She…. Shari?"

"I have to fix it. I owe her that much. I promised."

"I think she'd appreciate that," she told the green-skinned woman that still carried a lot of burdens behind those too bright eyes. She wondered if she weren't also mourning Drew, for all else she said. They had been….close. After a fashion.

"We should call the harpy," she said after a few moments of riding in silence.

"Betty?"

"Yeah. Tell your boss… Tell her _everything._ I want to clear mom's name. I don't want her coming back to a world that….hates her."

"Even if you have to go back to jail," she asked Shari quietly.

"I told you I would do anything that night," Shari told her. "I meant it. I'm finished, Kim. I…. I'm just…. I want to clear my mother's name," she said earnestly as she stared out at the world she remembered, but now knew she had never lived in. "She deserves her own chance without….my baggage."

"I'll talk to Dr. Director. Considering the circumstances, and the fact that you have been….out of circulation for some time, maybe we can….do something. Work something out."

Shari nodded.

"You haven't done anything….illegal lately, have you? Something I haven't heard about?"

"Not in…three or four months," she admitted reluctantly.

"What was that?"

"I…..borrowed a car to get to Drew's when I heard he was dying. Mine broke down, and I…. I was in a hurry."

"That's all?"

"Grand theft," Shari said somberly as she stared back at Kim now. "Trust me. It's enough."

"Well…. I won't excuse it, but….. I know you were….."

Shari smiled sadly at her. "You still just can't help wanting to save everyone, can you?"

Kim only sighed as she kept driving, leaving the neighborhood, and Go City behind.

**KP**

Betty Director, senior agent, and head of Global Justice stared at the two women in her office.

The redhead had come to her with an incredible story. Her provisional agent was one of the best, if more than a bit unorthodox. Still, the story that she presented, even with her friend Wade's reassurances, was beyond extraordinary.

That the woman sitting next to her just nodded, and said nothing, not even making one little usual insult, made her all the more thoughtful.

"What happened to Lipski," she asked, astonished her own people had yet to even hear of his illness. Let alone his death.

"Cancer. It….pretty much gutted him at the end," Shari told her quietly. "I guess all those weird experiments….."

She shook her head, and looked down.

"And the clinic where the hibernation equipment was found? It's still there?"

"Wade has it all locked down while he reverse engineers it to ensure that there aren't any other unforeseen dangers or complications facing either of them," Kim told her. "We were going to bring your people in to clean it up, but after his discovery, you can see why Wade wanted to keep things in place until he finished his own assessments. You can, of course, ask him about that whenever you want."

Betty knew all about Wade, and his new company formed with Kim's brothers. The tech firm had already marketed some of the most astonishing technological advances even she had ever seen. The three young men were virtually billionaires already, but all of them still worked with Kim at a moment's notice if she called.

Yet another reason to keep the woman she considered a protégé connected to her.

"What of the other equipment? The…..chronal accelerator, and the memory scanner?"

"We didn't find them," Kim admitted. "But it looked like a lot of the clinic had been gutted a long time ago before the lab was sealed up. There is also the possibility that Drew had other storehouses even he had forgotten about from what Shari told us."

"That's…..actually more than possible," Shari admitted as the senior agent's good eye glanced her way, questioning her without a word. "He was forever doing things, and then forgetting about them the next instant."

"It might behoove us to find that technology. If only to ensure it was never….misused again. But if you were…..programmed for evil, Shego….."

"Shari," she said quietly. "_Mom_ is the real Shego. The _only_ Shego," she said softly.

"Fair enough. The question stands, however. If you were programmed, why change now?"

"Because, obviously, like everything else, his programming wasn't that good. Yeah, I liked being a bad girl, but I did it in my own way. I had my own mind. I was…."

"Stubborn?"

Shari glanced at Kim.

"Willful?"

"Kim…."

"Obstinate?"

"You can stop helping me," she sighed indignantly.

"What? I'm only saying what we all know. Drew could have told you the sky was blue, and you would have….."

"Okay. Okay. I was a little…..headstrong."

"A little," Kim smiled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Betty, knowing both women, understood exactly what Kimberly was doing.

"If it helps, I knew your…..mother, from the start. It sounds like you obviously more than take after her. That's why I was so easily duped by your….change, too. It was fitting with her usual temperament."

"I guess," Shari murmured. "But…. You'll clear her name now? Shego…. The real Shego, won't be…..wanted?"

Both women stared hard at Betty, and the woman studied them both.

"It is a curious situation. Still, I think we can clear your mother. After you answer me one question."

"All right," Shari nodded.

"Four nights ago, at a roadside rest area in Nevada, nineteen bikers were found with various injuries that required hospitalization. Witnesses said a woman with glowing green fists attacked them. You?"

"Yes," Shari said without hesitation.

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Shari nodded firmly when Kim looked at her with a frown.

"So, the report of a severely burned arch rival of your family would be you, too?"

Shari started to nod.

"Don't bother, Shari," she said. "My people already know it was her. Just as we know you were in Upperton the entire time after Kimberly dragged you out of the gutter."

"You can't blame her," Shari said without bothering to hide the green blush that stained her cheeks at hearing she knew about her near collapse.

Well, complete collapse, if she was honest. Nothing near about it.

"I know all about the affects of long-term hibernation. I'm not blaming your…..mother. But she obviously needs help."

"She's getting it," Kim broke in before Betty could suggest what she knew was coming. "Ron," she said flatly, "Agreed to take care of her."

Betty leaned back in her chair, and eyed Kim this time.

Yamanouchi was a sore point between them, and Kim knew it. She would love to have the monkey ninja on her payroll. She would love to have Ron back in her hands. Only Kim knew that Ron had made his decision, and even before they split, he had chosen a path she couldn't follow. One that put him at odds with people like her sometimes boss, and somewhat friend and ally.

"I see."

"As you said, ma'am," Kim told her confidently. "The young woman needed help. Not accusations, or more testing that wouldn't….."

"I agree," Betty surprised her. "You did the right thing. Stoppable, and his….friends are likely her best chance at this point. I expect you will keep me informed?"

"Of course," Kim said quickly, genuinely surprised that Betty had let that go so easily.

"Which, naturally, leaves only you. Shari," she said as she leaned forward, steepling her fingers as she eyed the green-skinned woman.

Kim cringed, wondering what was coming, but Shari just sat and stared back without any animosity in those usually bright eyes.

It was as if she were giving up again.

"You can't just lock her up," she blurted out.

"No," Betty asked.

"She needs help, too," Kim argued as Betty eyed her blandly. "Not a cage. What happened was hardly her fault, and…."

"By your earlier arguments, it was her fault. You have a problem with consistency, Kimberly."

"It's just…."

"She really thinks she can save everyone," Shari remarked quietly, not much hope in her voice now. "Didn't you realize that by now?"

"Of course I do," Betty said, looking back to Shari. "Her idealism is part of what makes her so effective. You, however, do not suffer that…..trait."

"No," Shari agreed. "Never did. In any life."

"Indeed. I can save your mother's reputation, _Shari._ But I need a few things from you."

"Anything," she nodded. "Name it. I already promised to cooperate. My word….."

"I know. You are almost _perverse_ in regard to that twisted honor of yours."

"What do you need," Kim asked uneasily when Betty just sat and smirked at the green-skinned woman.

"Three things. If she proves herself, I might….. _Might_….. Be able to get her another conditional pardon. Considering how she snubbed the last one, however, that remains a long shot."

"Pardon, or not, just tell me what you need to clear my mother's name," Shari asked after she shared a long look with Kim.

"First, reparations. I want you to turn in every one of your stolen troves. Every dollar. Every jewel. Everything. If you _bought_ anything with stolen money, I want that turned in, too."

"Done," she said without hesitation.

"We will see. Secondly. I want a full confession. From the moment you started with Lipski, to the moment you chose to try to kill yourself with a bottle. I want to know every crime you've committed, and for whom. I don't care if it was jaywalking, I want to know about it. Understand?"

"I can do that," Shari nodded.

"Good."

"And third," Kim asked quietly when Shari didn't.

Betty gave her a faint smile, then looked back at the woman who sat with her head bowed just then, saying nothing. "Third, since we still don't have a cell that would hold you even if we wanted, you'll stay in the personal custody of a special agent until this matter is settled one way, or the other. You will not try to escape. Elude them. Or argue with any decision made concerning your person, care, or stay. If you do, I will reinstate a full bolo on you with a _shoot-to- kill _order. Understand?"

"All right. So, where do I go?"

"That is up to your new temporary guardian. Agent Possible, your new assignment is to keep an eye on Shari Gordeaux, and ensure she doesn't change her mind, and try to run off. You will also aid, and/or encourage her in the completion of the first two terms of her plea bargain. I cannot negotiate with the other agencies still hunting her until I have those concessions in hand, so don't dawdle," she told both of them.

"That's all," Shari frowned.

"You want more conditions?"

"I expected more," she admitted.

"And there may be more before all the negotiations with the other agencies and nations are finished. We'll see how earnest you are about reforming yourself, then."

"I said I would cooperate."

"We'll see. You should know we already have a very detailed list of most of your crimes, so I look forward to seeing how they tally."

"I'll bet you don't know one," Shari asked, still holding just a degree of pride as she allowed a faint smile.

"Oh?"

"I have the Crown Jewels."

"I know," Betty surprised her. "The Queen chose not to publicize their theft for personal reasons, but we know you have them. Just not where," she admitted.

"Tell them to pull up the display case where the fakes are stored. I stashed them underneath."

Betty stared at her. Hard.

"Let me get this straight. You stole the original Crown Jewels, then hid them underneath their own display case?"

"Last place anyone would think to look," she shrugged.

"Scotland Yard is going to love this one," she said, scribbling something on a tablet. "May I know why you bothered at all?"

"I was bored. I wanted to prove I could do something….."

"Crazy," Kim suggested.

"Not the word I would use," Shari sighed.

"I would," Betty nodded. "Get out of here. And I shouldn't need to add that you had better keep that nose clean as of now, woman. And I mean _squeaky_!"

"I think she likes you," Kim said as they quickly left the office, both of them surprised they had gotten out without far worse happening.

"She could have nailed you for harboring me," Shari frowned.

"Instead, she made sure I continued to harbor you," Kim teased. "Seriously, are you going to be okay now?"

Shari stared at her, drew a deep breath, and slowly nodded as they waited to cross the street to her waiting car. More than a few people eyed them as they walked across the open street together, both of them well known to most of the civilized world. "Funny, but…. I think I am, Kim," she told her as they approached her car after the light turned. "You think mom will appreciate what I'm doing for her?"

"I know she will," Kim reassured her as three uniformed GJ agents appeared just then, heading for the main doors, and then froze as they saw the pair.

"Possible," one of them known to her shouted. "Are you….?"

"Stand down, Dash. _Shari_ is with me. I'm sure Dr. D will brief you, but….Shego is now retired."

"_Shari_," Dash echoed in confusion.

"Dr….._D_," another agent tried not to frown as Shari echoed the same thing, giving her a curious glance.

"It slipped out, okay," Kim sputtered for her.

She opened the doors, climbed in with Shari, and reached for the ignition.

"Can you really remember everything you've ever done? Or stolen," Kim asked her as they pulled away from the curb.

"I took a note from Hego's book a while back. I wrote down everything in a coded journal so I could…."

"Gloat?"

"Remember. When I started forgetting where I was putting my passwords to certain legit accounts, I knew I didn't want to end up like Dr. D, _my_ Dr. D, and forgetting half of what I had stashed where."

"Smart."

"I thought so."

"So, all you need is your….journal?"

"Yeah. It's…..at Drew's house. Last place anyone would think to look," she said with a shrug when Kim gave her a startled look.

"That goes without saying. Do you want to go after it now?"

"Might as well," Shari sighed. "I should warn you, though. Since Drew died, his mom has really gotten loopier than ever. Even Ed won't visit her anymore."

"That bad?"

"Worse. Just….don't say anything. Okay? Let me lead."

"Sure," she said, knowing where Drew's mother lived, having had a few 'encounters' with the man and his family over the years.

_To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**VI**

"Hello, Marty," Henry smiled as he walked into the thin, balding man's office.

Not much over thirty-four, the man was fast losing his hair, and the thick glasses spoke of his failing eyes.

"Henry," the longtime friend of the Gordeaux family smiled at him as he closed the law book on his desk. "What can I do for you? It's not a business call, is it," he asked discreetly.

"Oh, no," Henry assured him. "It's strictly _personal_," the big man smiled. "Remember Sherri?"

"Sher….? Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Don't tell me she's making another mess? I don't know if I can really help her if that's the case," the man told him with a reluctant sigh. "I mean, a career felon with a penchant for…"

Henry leaned over the man's desk, pointedly dropping his hands on a paperweight, and a favored nic-nac that were both crushed flat under his powerful hands.

"Nothing like that," Marty," he told him. "I just need something cleared up. Something from…..about sixteen years ago."

"Henry," the man squeaked.

"Sherri, Marty. Just a little over sixteen years ago, she ran off. I just found out it was not why we thought. She had to go to a _special_ doctor. Do you know why?"

"I….. I might…..have heard….."

"_Heard_," Henry growled, shifting his weight as the desk, capped with thick marble, cracked under his hands.

"All right. We were seeing one another. _Briefly._ She said she thought she was pregnant. _Thought_. I never heard anything else, and then she disappeared. I never even saw her again until she showed up as the world's most wanted woman. For God's sake, Henry, she didn't even tell me what she found out. She disappeared on me, too!"

"Guess what, Marty," Henry said, straightening back up. "You're a daddy."

"What," the man who had been married ten years without a child squeaked. "Henry, for God's sake," he cried when the man turned to leave without looking back.

"It's not my place to say anything more," he said from the door without looking back. "But if you hurt her again…. Her, _or_ your daughter, Marty. I'll crush you. Not your desk. _You_."

Henry slammed the door, cracking the thick oak panel down the center, and Marty just stared.

"_Daughter_," he rasped. "Oh, my God," he thought. "Ella!"

His wife would never believe this one. Or if she did. She might just leave him. Ten years without a baby, and he had a daughter out there? Why had he never heard from her? What was going on? Maybe he could talk to Will or Walter. The Wegos had always been the more reasonable of the erstwhile Team Go.

He didn't even think of Marcus. Mego likely didn't know anything that wasn't happening in his own mirror. That had not changed.

But Sherri? A mother? Why didn't she ever tell him?

**KP**

"I have one last account," Shari told Kim as she decoded the journal to add every listing and crime to the growing stack of paper Kim had typed up. "But it's my legit one. My own money I earned that I put into stocks, and invested."

"You want to keep it?"

"I want to give it to mom," Shari told her. "She…. She'll probably need it when she comes back."

"I won't put it down, but we should run it past Dr. Director. Don't look like that. You can trust her. She's not…."

"I'm sorry, Kim, but it's just still hard to trust. Especially since I remember her being…."

"Yes?"

"She's the one that helped _found_ Team Go. What," she smirked faintly at Kim's expression as they sat at her dining room table. "You honestly thought a bunch of kids built Go Tower, and just went into the hero business on their own? Our gramps was connected to GJ back then, and talked them into sponsoring us. That's when we first met the 'Ice Queen.' Well, that's what they called her back then. Let me tell you, she earned that 'harpy' tag, too."

"I imagine she was trying to prove herself, too."

"You can be just so understanding," Shari laughed faintly. "All right. Put it down. But I'm not giving you the account number until I know it's safe. I might try trusting Bets….. _Try_, mind you. But I'm not trusting her trained apes. I know their type."

"Fair enough. I won't even put it down. We'll just discuss it in person. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not holding back, Kim," Shari told her abruptly, starting to look anxious again. "I just really want to give something back to my mother. I…..owe her."

"I understand," Kim nodded. "Believe me, I do. As much as my parents have given me, and trusted me, I still feel like I owe them at times. Not the same, I know, but…..the feelings, I'm guessing, are the same."

"Okay. One last listing. It's technically legit, too. I own an island in the south Pacific."

"An entire island?"

"It's…..not a lair. It's a resort. I invested, the resort grew. It even turns a nice profit. So I bought the whole island, let the staff buy shares, and now…." Shari sighed. "I would kind of like to protect it, too. For their sake more than any other reason. It's…. Well, their home. Their jobs, too. It wouldn't be fair just to shut it down because….."

"Like I said. Let's trust Betty. Just tell me something. Do you have any more of your legit investments?"

"That's it. Every dollar went into that place when I decided to front it. I even took time off one year to help them rebuild after a hurricane."

"I'm sure Betty will see they are considered. So, we have all the….assets. Does this also include all the crimes?"

"All but one," she said quietly.

"Which was….?"

"Simple B&E."

"What did you take."

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Then why…..?"

"I needed to….see someone."

"Shari," Kim frowned.

"I broke into your house. The week after you kicked my butt off the Bueno Nacho roof."

"You…..did?"

"I came to see if you were….all right."

"I never noticed…."

"You were out cold. Guess you had a long day, or something. You were laying there curled up around that Pandaroo thing you liked."

"You were in my room," Kim squeaked. "Watching me sleep?"

Shari looked away now. "Even then….. I respected you."

"So why break in….?"

"I…..don't know myself. I just had to see you. After I healed following Drew's latest plan that couldn't possibly succeed, I broke out….."

"I remember. The warden swore someone helped you, because your cell was supposed to be escape proof that time."

"As if," she smiled, looking a bit more herself for an instant. "Anyway, I….couldn't explain it myself, but…..I had to see you. I broke in, watched you sleeping for a while, and then I took off."

"I never knew."

"Hey, I am good at what I do," she smiled thinly, thinking of someone else she once worked with that liked to say that. Only he meant it. But he was the sort she couldn't stick with, because he crossed lines she wouldn't even consider.

Yet they called _him_ a good guy, she recalled. Go figure.

"Shari?"

"I think….I respected you…. Liked you….. Even then."

"Liked me," she blushed, realizing what she was saying.

"Only you were a kid. A cocky, irrepressible kid that seemed to get in over her head without even hesitating, and still acting as if she could do anything."

"I could," Kim smiled slightly. "And did."

"I didn't know that at the time. You were still a brat. I didn't realize how much I was starting to…..care until later.."

"And now," Kim asked.

"I owe you so much. Especially now. I promise, when this is over, whatever happens, I won't bother you ever again," Shari told her solemnly.

"You're not still thinking of…..?"

"No. No, Kim, I'm not. If there is a chance….. Any chance at all….. I really hope to get to know my mother. The woman _beyond_ our memories. You….understand?"

"I do," she nodded. "Mothers," Kim suddenly murmured. "You know, I should visit mine more, too."

"Feeling guilty," Shari asked her.

"Well, after seeing Mrs. Lipski again... She was kind of sad...considering..."

"Yeah," Shari agreed. "I was trying to visit now and then, but..."

"I understand. Or...I think I do. Still, maybe we can talk Ed into seeing her more often."

"Ed?"

Kim sighed. "We can try."

"We?"

"Okay, I will try. After he gets out of jail again."

Shari chortled at that. "Good luck. I don't think Ed cares about anything that doesn't have at least twelve cylinders strapped to it."

"True. How about you? Doing better now," she asked Shari cautiously.

"Much. You know the day she left?"

"Your mother?"

Shari nodded as she smiled back. "She said she didn't hate me," she finally said. "She said…."

"Give yourself time," Kim told her when Shari turned someber again. "Give yourselves time. At least you found her."

"I should have found her sooner. She never should have….."

"At least you found her," Kim said again, reaching across the table to put her hand over one of Shari's clenched fists.

She sighed, and looked into Kim's eyes. "You're too damn nice for your own good."

"And you still curse too much."

"The hell I do," she smirked, and put her free hand down over Kim's. "The hell I do," she murmured softly, staring into Kim's eyes.

**KP**

Martin Sanders stared at the television at the press conference with the head of Global Justice, and a very subdued Shego was standing just behind her at none other than Kim Possible's side. The woman was just as striking as he remembered. Her dark hair. Her now voluptuous body. Even that pale green skin seemed oddly natural on her.

No costume, Sherri was wearing a pale ivory blouse with a modest, black skirt. She looked almost conservative compared to her usual style, and she looked…..nervous.

Sherri?

The most notoriously fearless woman on the planet?

"Is that her," Ella asked.

"Shego," he nodded, knowing Ella wasn't from Go City, and didn't know the Gordeaux family. Those that did kept their secret, and managed it well in spite of the fact it was hard in those first days when the comet-powered siblings recovered from the grief of finding their parents dead, and their lives irreparably altered by a small comet that exploded over their home.

"_She_ had a child," Ella asked, staring at the woman in obvious envy. "You sure can't tell," she grumbled enviously, eyeing that tall, shapely frame.

Ella had never had a child. But she was a husky woman that had only added weight over the years, and it didn't help her mood that she had just learned her husband's first lover had a child years ago when she couldn't even get pregnant.

"Thank you for coming," Betty began, and they both listened as raptly as the crowd. "I have several reasons for calling this conference. Some of the things I am about to tell you are going to be…..unbelievable. They are, however, completely true. For the sake of brevity, I will give you the summary, and allow the experts to share the details in the days ahead. For now, I want you all to know that Kim Possible and I have been working closely hand-in-hand to discover the truth we are now unveiling here. And to assure you that the danger posed by the woman once called _Shego_ is over."

Marty blinked at that. Shego had given up? Really? Of course, she had claimed that how many times now? Surely they weren't buying….?

"First of all, the woman you know as Shego," she gestured, "Is the former felon long wanted by over twenty nations for various crimes. However, she is _not_ Shego. Not the true Shego that once stood alongside the proud heroes of Team Go in Go City."

Marty's jaw dropped.

"She is, in fact, that remarkable young heroine's _daughter_. Allow me to explain," the grim agent went on as the crowd, and especially the press exploded. Betty Director still didn't raise her voice, but went on as if she weren't interrupted. People, of course, listened.

"Her….._daughter_," Marty choked, staring at the obviously thirty year old woman.

"_That_ is your daughter," Ella gaped, staring at the woman that looked better than she did.

And as they both listened, Marty felt something lodge and clench in his chest as he realized what had really happened to Sherri that night.

_I need you to come with me_, Sherri had said.

_Why_, he had demanded.

_I'm going to see someone. A special doctor who can tell us if….everything is okay_.

_Why bother? Just get rid of it_, he had told her callously.

Shego, his Shego, had stared at him in horror, shrieking, "Maybe I will! Right before I get rid of you!" Then she ran off into the night. He never saw her again. Not until she showed up robbing banks, and helping megalomaniacs in increasingly mad schemes.

"The young woman that is the real Shego, this one's mother, is currently recovering from hibernation sickness with trusted allies. I trust when she returns, you will give her the same support you have always shown for all the brave men and women that protect us, and keep us safe from the threats only they can handle. Thank you," Betty concluded. "That is all."

Marty gaped on as reporters shouted questions. More than a few wanted to know what the 'reformed' daughter of Shego was going to do now.

No one replied. The three women, flanked by GJ agents, went to a nearby VTOL, climbed inside, and left.

Ella summed up his astonishment as she interpreted things in her own way, and said, "_We_ have a daughter," with a strangely happy smile.

Marty wondered if she knew him. Of him. Or even wanted to know.

Henry, he knew, had not been back as yet. He had not seen the...original Sherri, who had artlessly declared her love for a seventeen year old who had just felt lucky to nail a real heroine. Or any girl at the time, as far as that was concerned.

Only his fear of teen parenthood that might destroy his own dreams had made him turn away from her. Leaving her alone the very night she needed him most.

"She must hate me," he realized, still remembering that threat that had hung over his head all those years. Yet she never came back, never called. She just...left.

"We have to call her," Ella went on, blithely unaware of his thoughts as she stared at the images as the press now rehashed the interview, and tried to make sense of all that was said, and not said.

"Honey, I doubt she would want to hear from me. I doubt either of them do," she was told as Marty thought of Henry, and those very powerful hands of his.

"Don't be silly. She is your daughter. You should let her know in case….."

"I'll think about it. In fact, I might call her brother….. Er, uncle. He might know how best to proceed."

Ella only smiled, asking, "You know Hego? _The_ Hego?"

He sighed. She wasn't from around here. Everyone used to know Hego. He was still fighting crime on a more limited basis these days, but everyone knew Hego. Just then, he didn't want to know him. Still, Ella could be formidable in her own way. A quick apology, and a talk with his old friend might be easier than facing her just now as Ella babbled about famlies, and get-togethers.

Or he could try to call the Wegos, as he first intended. Yes, that might be safer.

Much safer, he decided, and tried to ignore his wife's glee that they might have a child, even if she was now as old as Ella herself.

**KP**

"I felt like a freak all over again," Shari complained as she sat in the jet beside Kim, the pilot ignoring them as Betty went over something on her small notebook computer she was using.

"It went well," the head of GJ told her. "I have agreements in hand from all but three of the last nations holding wants on you, and I anticipate one of them will sign off on our deal within the hour."

"The other two," Kim asked.

"Well, Japan may want a _personal_ apology to go along with the remunerations, but I'm more concerned with China. They haven't said anything, and that concerns me. They are still pretty much governed by serious hardliners. They may want blood. Literally."

Shari, who had been starting to hope she might really get a second chance, said nothing at first as she shook her head. "Can't blame them. I really….thumbed my noses at them a few times."

"To say the least. Oh, and the U.N. agreed. Your island, which is no longer yours, was signed over to the various investors among the staff. It's free and clear of any legal….entanglements, and no one will demand anything else from what is, after all, a very popular tropical getaway."

"Thanks, Dr. Director. That's a relief."

"And her personal account," Kim asked when they both fell silent.

"We still have to confirm that there isn't any stolen funds, or illicit investments involved before I clear that. We are talking about several hundred million here. That's a lot of money…."

"Mercenaries are paid well, and I know how to invest. I told you, though, it's not for me. It's for…."

"I understand your motivations, however…."

"You have some greedy backers that want even more if they can get it," Shari asked quietly.

"Shari, unofficially, I respect what you are trying to do, and I will try to help you fulfill your wishes. But I still have to go through the motions, and ensure my people, as well as my peers, that I am doing my job. Understand?"

"Yeah. I get it. Just….try to save my mother something. She's going to need it since gramps pretty much disowned me…. Uh, her, after I….. Well, you know."

"Indeed. One last thing, Kimberly. MIT wants to know if you're close to finishing the genetic decoder they asked you and Wade to debug?"

"Almost," she murmured.

"It's been three weeks," Betty pointed out. "You didn't take this long to build your quantum projector for your doctoral thesis."

"My projector was harmless."

"Ah. Still trying to ensure there are no…..hidden agendas that might be managed by the operation of the decoder?"

"Dr. Stein does have a slightly…..colorful record regarding his ethics. In ways, he is worse that Bortel ever was."

"The less said about that kook the better," Betty quipped.

"Exactly. Anyway, I'm not entirely convinced of his claims, so I'm building a program limiter into the device so it won't do anything _except_ what it's advertised to do."

Betty nodded. "Smart. I'll stall them a little longer for you. And for the record, I did hear that Dr. Stein is currently offering a genetic 'cure-all' to certain elite patrons if they will fund his commercial marketing, and development of the decoder."

"I knew it," Kim spat. "Research to help mankind my…"

"Whoa. Calm down," Shari told her, seeing her green eyes glittering with unexpected fury.

"It just grates me that people can be so smart, and so….._stupid_," she complained, frowning at Shari.

"Yeah, well, it's called being human, Pumpkin. I'm pretty sure that's not much you can do about that one."

She sighed, shook her head, and gave Betty a weak smile. "Anyway. Give me another week, and my limiter should be ready."

"It can't be shut down?"

"Not _my_ design," she huffed at the head spy.

"Well, it would than that seem Dr. Stein is about to disappoint a lot of people."

"Hope they accept refunds," Shari grinned.

"I hope he can afford them," Betty remarked. "Some of his prospective clients aren't the forgiving kind."

"He's already taken money," Kim blinked.

"He was banking on MIT's reputation, and yours, to add to his credibility."

Kim smiled. "Is that right?"

"And when we _prove_ he was selling illegal genetic manipulation, and faux cures, _then_ we will bust him for illegal and unethical medical practices. Not until then, Agent Possible," Betty told her.

"Fine. Fine. I won't punch the freak in the…..face," she grumbled. "This time," she added in a lower tone.

Shari had to grin.

"Approaching Upperton, ladies," the pilot turned to tell them. "ETA in four."

"Thanks, Ben," Kim told them as the other agents in the aircraft simply sat quietly, saying nothing. Not even seeming to look their way.

"I'll keep you advised on the progress of the last three nations," Betty told them as she closed her notebook. "Meanwhile, just keep your head down, your nose clean, and….."

"And," Kim asked.

"Remember the phrase '_no comment' _when you inevitably run into the press."

"Oh. Those guys. I swear, if they weren't so handy at times, I…."

"Kim. Remember the university's agreement. No containment fields on or around your house. Your insurance won't cover it."

"Containment fields," Shari asked.

"Long story."

"Depends on who is telling it," Betty smirked. "Here we are," she said, the jet pausing, and starting to descend. Good luck on the limiter, Kimberly, and….."

"Miss Possible! Miss Possible!"

"Shego, if you're not Shego now, what _are_ you calling yourself?"

"Dr. Director, what is Interpol saying about….?"

"Kim! This way!"

The shouts were all the louder as they stepped off the jet, and Betty gave her the knowing look of a boss that had just dropped her hip deep in it as the hatch closed behind her and Shari, and left them standing in the yard where at least fifty reporters were all rushing their way.

Until Shari's hands lit up, burned a trench into the ground to either side of her and Kim, and in the sudden silence she growled, "No. Comment."

Then she turned and walked to the door.

Kim followed her, trying not to smile as she walked up, used her retinal scanner to unlock the door, and then led them inside. Where she promptly burst into laughter.

"I predict Betty will call in about four…..three…..two….."

The Kimmunicator chirped, and Shari rolled her eyes as the stern face of the senior GJ agent appeared on the small screen when Kim raised her wrist.

"Dr. Director? Did you forget something….?"

"What the hell was that stunt? Did I, or did I not say….?"

"Hey, I said 'no comment,'" Shari told her over Kim's shoulder. "But I had to get their attention first."

"Not funny, woman. Try to refrain from being a bitch in the future," she snapped, and the screen went dark.

"Why did you do that? I mean, you didn't have to….."

"Actually, I did," Shari admitted. "Every now and then, if I don't use my powers regularly, I have to…..vent. If I don't, it can really start to hurt."

"I didn't know that," she admitted.

"I figured. But I didn't bother telling anyone because…. It's personal."

"I can respect that. Want to rest, or grab a bite?"

"I'm too nervous to rest."

"Well, I need to…."

"You don't have to baby-sit me, Kim," Shari told her. "I'll just watch some tube, if you don't mind. I'd like to know what the idiots are saying about me now."

"All right. I need to add your biometric measurements to the security system anyway, since you'll be staying with me. Uhm, for now," she added. "That way you can lock or unlock the house if you need to do so."

"Okay."

"I'll be in the lab. If you feel anything…..tingly, don't worry, it's just the house scanning you for authorization to operate my security."

"So, what was that one about containment fields?"

"I'll tell you over supper," Kim laughed, heading to the back of the hall where her larger bedroom had been converted into a personal lab after her PhD had made her a household name.

A second time.

_To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**VII**

"….He would jump up all hours of the night, write something down, or go to work on something, and then go back to bed. And I swear, it wouldn't be ten minutes before he was up yammering on about something else. It was like he didn't know how to stop. I finally started insulating my private quarters just so I could sleep."

"You know, it's a shame he had to go off the deep end. In his own way, he was smart enough that he could have really made a difference….."

"You mean like his pollinator juice? He really freaked when they used it to almost wipe out hunger by creating crops that grew anywhere. He just couldn't stand it that someone else saw the potential, and profited when he had created that one himself."

"Yeah," Kim nodded at Shari. "Actually, I tried to get Gro-Rite Industries to recognize him, but…."

"Yeah. I know. Ivanna Gro was a self-righteous greedy cow that refused to admit anyone helped her develop _Wonder Gro_. That's why I bought her out, and ruined her company."

"That was you?"

Shari just gave a weak smile, shrugging before Kim went on.

"It's been strange with him gone these past few years. Now that I know he won't be back…."

Shari sipped her tea as they sat in the dining room eating after a her long afternoon in the lab, and sighed. "Yeah. I'm actually missing the blue dim-bulb myself. Go figure."

"He was a part of your life for quite a while. It is only natural…."

Shari suddenly smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the time he built a twenty-five foot machine to open a jaw of pickles?"

"No!"

"I swear. And it failed, of course. Blew up completely, and didn't even crack the jar. Then, when I opened the lid, he swore he had loosened it."

Kim laughed. "Now, that sounds like a man. My dad always did that, too. Not the machine part, but claiming he loosened a lid I popped open for him when he couldn't….."

"You know, you haven't gone home since I dropped in," Shari reminded her. "I thought you said you were...?"

"I was thinking of going this weekend. I know my folks are going to want to see you after that press conference."

"But they didn't call."

"Mom understands the need for privacy. She probably _hid_ the phone from dad," she grinned.

"I'm just surprised Hego didn't call. We did kind of air the family scandal just then."

"I talked to him earlier while you were napping. He was actually pretty concerned about how you were holding up to the new attention. He said you were welcome to visit any time you needed to get away, as he put it."

"I guess he doesn't know we're kind of….attached just now."

Kim grinned.

"Attached," she echoed.

"Watch it, Possible."

"Anyway, if you're up to it, we can go see my folks this weekend, and go by Go City, too, if you…."

"Later."

"Just so you know, you aren't a prisoner here, Shari. If you want to go somewhere. Anywhere, just ask."

"But I am a prisoner, Kim. Remember?"

"Not in my eyes," Kim told her. "If you want, or need anything….."

"Thanks. I'm fine," she told her. "Actually, the past few weeks here have been…..nice."

**KP**

"….but if we do that, it creates an inverted loop that will create a catastrophic feedback," Kim protested as she smacked the chalkboard before her in disgust.

Shari had eased the lab door open, staring inside when she went to find Kim who wasn't in her bed despite the hour, and was surprised to find Wade there, too.

"That's impossible," the taller, muscular young man grumbled as he stood before the chalk board eyeing what seemed arcane scribbling to Shari's eyes. "How did I overlook this?"

"I don't know, Wade. Maybe we're both pushing too hard. I think we need to back up, review the earlier calculations, and see how we might rework them. I don't think either of us want to make a mistake at this point."

"God, no," the younger man cried, and then seemed to reach out to tap something Shari couldn't see. Something that wasn't there. "I'll start the new calculations in the morning, and get back to you," he told her Shari cleared her voice behind them.

"Oh, Shari," Kim suddenly turned as Wade abruptly vanished. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I…..couldn't sleep. And I noticed your light was on, but you weren't in…..your….. How did he do that," she finally blurted. "Did you actually invent a teleporter, too?"

"No," Kim smiled. "Hard-light holographic projection," she pointed up at the ceiling where three dark plastic bubbles were set into the plaster at regular intervals. "As long as you have a transmitter, and a receiver, you can literally project your hologram anywhere you like. Wade uses it to teach his college classes now, but it's also convenient when he can't get here in person to work….."

"So, he wasn't really here?"

"No," Kim replied as Shego frowned, releasing the ends of the robe she had pulled tightly around her body. "Just his holo-image."

"But….I saw him holding chalk. Writing….stuff," she gestured helplessly.

"Hard-light. By integrating enough power into the holographic image, you can literally solidify portions for short periods of time to enable you to manipulate your immediate environment around the area your projector gives you access to when you activate it."

Shari shook her head. "This is making my head hurt."

She smiled, and shut down the computers around her. "Sorry. Sometimes I get restless, or get an idea, and I just have to get it down."

"And Wade? He just happened to be restless, too?"

"He's probably the only teen I know that can't sleep at all, and not because of the usual reasons. He literally has to make himself go to bed, because he's always trying to learn something new, just to keep up his reputation as the smartest guy on the planet. And he doesn't mind helping me out when I get a….thought."

"So, this is…..something new?"

"Something Wade and I have been working on a few years now."

"Do I want to know?"

Kim chuckled, and switched off the lights before leading her out of the lab. "It's no big. I'm just working on a way to detect aliens who might come to Earth again _before_ they land in our back yard."

Shari nodded. "That would have been helpful a few years ago," she admitted.

"Wouldn't it? Wade and dad both helped set up a series of new satellites for Nasa after that last sitch, but we all still think it's a bit lacking. What we need is something that will warn us _before_ they're on top of us. So I started thinking, astrophysical _displacement_. I mean, duh!"

"Sure. Right. Anyone would have thought of _that."_ Kim didn't miss her upward roll of her eyes.

"Okay, now I know you're teasing. So, why are you up, Shari? Sure I didn't wake you? I know Wade and I can get carried away sometimes, and….."

"No. I…..had a nightmare," she admitted sheepishly.

Kim just nodded. In the past few weeks, Shari had more than a few unsettling dreams, and she invariably ended up either sitting up in the dark all night, or coming to Kim's room to lay beside her. She did nothing, and suggested doing nothing. She just seemed to need to be with someone, and Kim didn't find that too troubling. Frankly, there were times when she missed her crowded home, but she was an adult, and with the tweebs growing up, too, she couldn't live at home forever.

"You want to lay down," she asked, "Or do you want to go ahead and make breakfast," she asked, spotting the clock on the wall, and realizing how long she and Wade had actually been up arguing over that last equation in her new calculations.

"Coffee sounds nice just now," Shari told her as she didn't even glance at the clock. Her tone suggested she had the kind of dream where she didn't even want to risk closing her eyes again.

"That bad?"

"When…. When do you think we could go see…..?"

"I can call Ron anytime you want, Shari. It's been almost six weeks now. I'm sure that's enough time for her to settle in, and acclimate."

"Could you? Call, I mean? I…. I just need to _see_ her."

Kim said nothing to that.

"I'll call after breakfast. Even ninja won't like being woke up just when they're going to bed without a reason."

"Oh. Right. The….time."

"Don't worry. Ron's about as bad as me or Wade when it comes to sleeping by the clock. Well, that, and Yori has been running him ragged with this new pregnancy."

Shari sighed. "You know, all this time, I figured you two were settled down and making little heroes, or something. I never thought…. I mean, you were so close."

"We still are. As friends," Kim told her, leading the way into the kitchen.

Shari eyed the small, metal briefcase on the table, and remarked, "So, you finished it?"

"The other night. I just had Wade go over my limiter programming before I signed off on it. I'll drop it at Speedy-Dropp on my way in to the university so they can deliver it for me."

"So, just what exactly was it supposed to do," she asked as Kim started making fresh coffee. "That you didn't want it to do?"

"Well, as it is, it can be a valuable medical tool. For diagnostic purposes, it can find and alert a physician to any potential genetic damage or defects in a patient. It can warm a potential mother if something is wrong with their child, or ascertain if there is an underlying cause to whatever is troubling an older patient. It will give the doctors a genuine place to start without dozens of other costly, and likely unnecessary tests."

"Okay, I can see where that might be pretty reasonable. What did Franky want to do with it that got you so tweaked," she asked, and Kim only frowned as she went to the fridge to pull out eggs and sausage, her bacon supply gone by then, and seriously needing to shop since Shari ate far more than she did even when she was at home.

"Dr. Stein wanted to amp the decoder so it could allegedly tap the damaged genes, and repair them."

"Isn't that a good thing, too?"

"You'd have to know him. He's slipshod, and focuses on flash and dazzle. Even if nothing else went wrong, just blindly manipulating genes in something as complex as human DNA would leave the door open for all kinds of complications, or unexpected mutations. That's saying there weren't also _intentional_ exploitation and manipulation of the device. The way I set it, all it will be able to do is read a patient's DNA, and that is all. No altering, no manipulation or rewriting genes, and _no_ harmful side-effects."

"Oh. Yeah, I can see where….mutation would suck."

"You know, Shari, if you are that worried about yourself, I could show you how the decoder works, and find out if you have anything to worry about you don't know about."

"I…. No. No, I better…. You think it would….work on me?"

Kim couldn't help but grin as she set the fixings beside a skillet she had just pulled out of the oven. "You are human, Shari," she smiled. "And I can vouch for its safe, and accurate operation."

"Okay. Okay, why not?"

Kim walked over, triggered the security code on the briefcase, and pulled out what looked like a steel tiara attached to a small power pack, which in turn was connected to a small notebook style computer.

"Let's just set this on your head," she told her, "Leads on the temples. Now, let me warm up the template, and we'll have a reading in….ten minutes. Just sit still, and when the program gives a double chirp," she said as she tapped in a starting sequence on the notebook computer she opened up. "We'll have your complete genetic profile, and whatever is in it."

"You aren't….recording it, are you," she asked uneasily.

"I can delete the sequence once we're finished. Which I would have done anyway. Stein doesn't need to know what genetics are involved with anyone beyond his own research subjects," she told her earnestly.

"Thanks," Shari murmured as she felt a faint tingle around her brow as the 'tiara' began to hum in tandem with the notebook.

"I'll pour coffee while you wait. How many eggs this morning?"

"Five will do. I'm not too hungry this morning."

Kim said nothing to that. She did good to eat two or three when she wasn't being active, but she had seen Shari put down a dozen eggs, and all the sides when she was really hungry. Her metabolism, she realized, must be on permanent turbo.

Breakfast was ready before the small laptop chirped, and Kim declared the diagnostic was complete. She set the device aside, and told Shari they would eat before she looked at the results. Shari, overly anxious, was ready to argue, but agreed all the same. She had her own suspicions about her body, but wasn't going to say anything.

Finally, after the meal was over, Kim put the dishes away, and pulled out the notebook again, and began to access the decrypted code that represented Shari's genetic structure. She studied the code for a few minutes as Shari stood just behind her back, and waited for her to speak.

"Well, this is surprising. Very surprising."

"What is it," Shari asked quietly, fearing the worst."

"Well, it's just…. According to this," she murmured.

"Will you spit it out," Shari asked irritably, as if unable to contain her own distress now.

"Well, it's not what you think Shari. According to all this, you have only _one_ problem."

"What problem," she asked, ready to slap the redhead just then.

"You're green."

Shari stared at her. "You're kidding me? All of that and you're telling me it says I'm green?"

"Actually, it says you have a melanin imbalance, which explains the pigmentation, but otherwise….. You are perfectly healthy, Shari. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, if you wanted, I'm betting you could get rid of the excess melanin, and regain a normal pigmentation if you wanted."

Shari stared at her.

"You could…..do that?"

"Well, if I'm right, and the data says I am, you just have an imbalance brought about by overloaded photosensitive receptors in your cells. See, your photochemical reaction to UV rays is to usually darken, and therefore convert harmful radiation to a benign tan before it can create harmful melanomas. But I'm guessing the comet overloaded your metabolism's ability to handle that photo-protectorant, and the heat transfer was so great it….leached the melanin creating the green pigmentation you have."

"That's all? I mean, actually, it was mom the comet hit, but….that's all?"

"Well, it's obviously a genetic trait that was shared with you, Shari, but….I don't see why it couldn't be corrected. Just like any other imbalance."

"No," Shari murmured after a moment.

"Shari?"

"I…. I know how mom feels. Being the only other green-skinned freak on the planet just now. I _know_. I won't even try that….cure, until I know it might work on my mother, too. I won't leave her any more alone knowing what I…know."

Kim closed the device now, and nodded. "I understand. And I respect that. To be honest, I'm not sure about your mother's condition. After all, she would be first generation, and you have a more normal human DNA shared with….whoever your father might be. That might be why your….imbalance suggests you can be treated. With Sherri…..?"

"Could this machine tell you?"

"Probably," she nodded.

"Then….let's keep it long enough to find out. Could you do that?"

"I not only can, I will," she nodded. "Making Stein wait a little longer to find out his newest scheme isn't going to fly won't bother me a bit."

"Thank you, Kimberly," she told her as she rose to start helping her do the dishes.

"It's all right," she nodded. "We should hear back from Ron by the time we get back from Go City," she stated firmly.

"You mean Middleton? Right?"

"Well, Middleton is before Go City," the redhead smiled.

"Princess," Shari growled, sounding like herself again. "I never said…."

"You didn't have to. This might be something you might want to discuss with your uncles, too. Don't you agree?"

"When did you get to be so meddlesome," the green-skinned woman grumbled. "Oh, wait," she snapped her fingers. "You were always…..!"

Kim only laughed.

**KP**

"Hi, mom. Up to some company," Kim asked as they stepped into the house.

"Kim, come in, sweetie. Shego is still with you?"

"Actually, it's Shari, Dr. Possible," she told Ann. "Mom is the only real Shego now. I kind of….gave up the right to the name."

"Whatever you say," the neurosurgeon smiled at her as she stepped aside. "Come in, both of you."

"You….don't mind me being here," she asked uneasily as Kim nudged her.

"Shari, you're our daughter's friend. That's enough for us, dear," Ann reassured her when she expresses fear of her exposed new status. "I thought we settled that question back when you first visited."

Shari had a flashback, remembering that time when Electronique had shifted her brainwaves, and sighed.

"But….that time… That wasn't really me. I was…."

"Nonsense. Inverse polarization of behavioral patterns doesn't truly change the person you are at heart," the older redhead informed her. "It simply allows you to express aspects of your personality you don't usually exhibit."

Shari just sighed.

"Mom is right, Shari."

"Not even going to try to argue," she muttered as she followed the two into the kitchen.

"Tea? Your father won't be home for a few hours, so I was waiting on starting supper.

"Tea sounds nice, mom," Kim agreed.

"Sure. Thank you," Shari agreed.

"So, are the tweebs still at college?"

"Well, they haven't been kicked out of this one yet," Ann told her daughter with a sigh.

"Yet?"

"We're keeping our fingers crossed," she admitted. "You are staying for supper?"

"Oh, absolutely," Shari agreed. "We wouldn't dream of not letting Kim see her father after coming all this way. Supper, it is," she nodded firmly.

Kim only laughed.

"Shari's still nervous about visiting her uncles after all the recent revelations."

Shari shot her a curt glare as Ann poured them tea, and set the sugar and lemon on the table to let them flavor their own glasses.

"Don't worry," Ann told her. "I'm sure they're just as anxious."

"Probably more so," Shari admitted somberly.

"I'm sure they're just worried about you," Kim told her. "You haven't talked to them since we dropped that last bombshell on Hego."

They sat and chatted casually for over an hour before Ann started making supper for all of them, expecting her husband in before too long. They continued to converse over a surprisingly comfortable meal, and Shari found herself remembering other times, better times, and wishing she could have had a family like that one that had so easily accepted a dangerous felon into their home without a moment's pause just because their remarkable daughter asked them.

She didn't know anyone else like the Possibles. She was pretty certain they were all one of a kind in their own way.

She was also surprised she could go a whole evening smiling without faking it.

**KP**

"Let's just get this over with," Shari groaned, recognizing the cars outside the Gordeaux home. The two red sports coupes were obvious. The sleek, black and white sedan was also known to her. Marcus did still like to stand out.

"It won't be that bad," Kim assured her as she parked behind Hego's family van.

Shari shot her a grim look, and finally climbed out of the car.

"Just….promise to get me out of there before they get weird. I'm trying to behave, but they were always able to make me…. That is….mom….. Well, me and mom….."

"Shari. It'll be fine. By now, Hego has told them about you, and all we'll have to do is fill in the blanks, and let them get to know their new niece."

"New niece, huh," Shari grumbled. "I still do not want to be here, Possible," she complained.

Which was when the door opened.

"Shego," Henry smiled.

"Shari," Shari complained. "Get it right, you jerk."

"Feeling better," Mira smiled at her from behind her husband's back.

"Oh, she's _really_ been looking forward to this trip," Kim assured her, pushing Shari into the house.

"You'll pay for that one, Kimmie," Shari murmured as they walked into the crowded living area were Mego was arguing with one of the Wegos. The other was playing with Henry's boys, and making quite a bit of noise with the colorful action figures they were using.

"Shego," they all looked up at her arrival.

"Hey, Kim," the twins grinned.

Mego just eyed them. "So, you're supposed to be Shego's kid?"

His grunt of dismissal was pure Mego.

"Maybe I should just leave."

"Nonsense," Miranda took charge, and steered her to the couch. "Sit down, and I'll get refreshments. We still have a lot to talk about, I'm sure."

"Say, it occurs to us from what we hear, that _technically_ you are only sixteen," one of the twins grinned as they both eyed her. "So that means you're younger than us," they grinned. "That makes _us_ your elders!"

"Oh, yeah, because you got that whole age and maturity thing going sooo well," Shari couldn't help but bite as one of her brothers sat holding two different action figures as he played with their nephews.

Kim chuckled. "It's nice to hear you sounding more like yourself, Shari," she smiled.

The green skinned woman huffed, but then found herself smiling, and shaking her head.

"Yes. Loathe as I am to admit it, sis…ah, niece. We have worried about you," Henry agreed. "You were acting awfully fragile….."

"Fragile," Shari sputtered as Miranda only smiled at the woman's indignation as she returned carrying a tray of glasses filled with lemonade.

"Oh, who cares. Don't you want to know how I…..?"

"No," all three brothers, and Shari barked at once before Mego could get wound up.

Kim and Mira couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you," Henry's wife murmured an hour later before Kim and Shari left. "You may not realize it, but you've really helped heal a long, and painfully sore breach in this family."

"No big," she smiled back. "It's still what I do."

"Meddle," Shari drawled, coming up behind her, hugging both women from her vantage point. "Oh, yeah. She's really _good_ at sticking her nose…"

"Shari. Don't you want to load the car so we can get started," indicating the gifts her uncles had gotten for her, and for Shego after hearing of their intended trip.

"Fine. Fine. Don't let me interrupt your gossiping."

The women grinned, and Miranda told Kim, "I think she's much happier, too. Although we might never get her to admit it."

"I know. That's part of her charm," Kim agreed. "I'll try to get her to stop by once we get back. I'll let you know what we find out about Sherri. Although, knowing my friends, I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so. I have to admit, she was quite a handful when she showed up."

"She always was," Hego agreed, coming up behind his wife as he looked out the door, watching Shari shove things into the back seat.

"We'd better get going," Kim smiled, Shari having slammed the door after climbing into the passenger seat, and then reaching over to honk the horn as she glared her way. "She'll never say it, but she is worried."

"Good luck," Henry told her. "And thank you, Miss Possible. You've been a real miracle worker this time."

Kim only smiled, and headed for her car, trying not to laugh at Shari's expression.

More and more, the gruff, but likeable woman she knew was coming back to life. She found she didn't mind one bit.

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Mirror, Mirror**

**By LJ58**

**VIII**

"Are you sure they're coming, Sensei," Sherri asked uneasily as she scanned the skies again. Then the narrow trail that led down the mountain. Then the sky again.

"Stoppable-San assures me they are on their way, Shego-San," the old man smiled tolerantly at the brash, young student who had almost burned off his moustache her first day with them.

Then there were the genuine mishaps. The temper tantrums, and the involuntary outbursts that he and Stoppable likely understood better than the girl herself. Still, it had taken every day of seven and a half weeks to bring the girl to a point where she could now consciously control her own temperament so she no longer accidentally set fire to anything.

Or anyone.

Fortunately, ninja were very good at evading things. Even plasma fire.

Unfortunately, portions of the school were not so lucky. Buildings, after all, couldn't duck. Part of her training now involved a period set aside for rebuilding whatever she destroyed. She was a surprisingly skilled carpenter, if an unwilling one.

Considering how she claimed to feel about her own child when she first arrived, it was rather amusing to a degree to see her anxiety now. She had read and listened to everything she could about her 'namesake' since her arrival, and it had in turns amused, and infuriated her. There was pride in her daughter's skill and accomplishments, which was understandable, but she was beyond furious that she had snubbed so many chances to do the right thing.

That morality was still a genuine part of the original Shego, and he was able to use that to help mold and guide her as he and Stoppable disciplined the girl who had unknowingly slept half her life away.

"You don't think they got lost? Or run away? Sharonda is supposed to be _really_ good at running away," the teen murmured, still eyeing the skies.

"But she is with Possible-San. And she knows the way quite well, Shego-San," he told her, having agreed to only use her alter-ego's name here. Sherri still liked to think no one really knew her real name in the world. "She will not be…..lost."

Sherri sighed, and scowled, and grumbled, "What if she changed her mind? What if she decided I didn't mean it when I said I didn't hate her? She might have run off, and done something stupid. Again."

"I am sure she wouldn't do that," Ron stated as he seemed to just appear behind her.

Sherrie squeaked, and almost jumped, but just turned and glared at him. "You could make a little more noise, Stoppable," she complained.

"Hello? Ninja," he smiled. "I just heard from Kim," he went on as those green eyes narrowed, and glittered just a bit too brightly.

He knew she had much better control over her fluctuating powers already, but she still had a problem with her temper. Like mother, like daughter. Or vice versa.

"You might want to know they're in Tokyo. They had to stop to do something. No, I don't know what. Kim did say they'd be here in an hour or so."

"What? Are they walking," she sputtered.

Both men chuckled as Sherri stayed on the wall looking out over the forested mountain, and refused to leave that vantage point.

**KP**

"I hope she likes what I bought her," Shari murmured not for the first time as she glanced into the back of the car, and eyed the packages there as Kim flow low over the mountain, avoiding any radar that might have picked them up even if they were in full stealth mode.

Yamanouchi didn't mind her flying up, but they favored its guests not leading anyone else right to their door. Hence, full stealth, since she knew even Dr. Director was still looking to get a location on Yamanouchi for her own purposes.

As the woman had learned, though, knowing the school existed was thing. Finding it atop a mountain warded by mystic barriers was another. If Sensei knew you were coming, and could prepare, you weren't finding it.

Unless, like the late, unlamented Monkey Fist, you had a bit of mystic power of your own.

She shuddered at the memory of the last time she had seen him, and glanced over at Shego. This visit, she knew, looked to be a happier one.

Ron had told her the young Shego was getting quite anxious about seeing her….daughter. That one, she knew, still boggled the mind.

Meanwhile, her Shego was getting just as antsy, by turns demanding she speed up, and then dragging her own feet, even suggesting that maybe they were visiting too soon. She didn't need a psychology degree to know someone still had issues.

"I think she will love anything you bring her."

"Really?"

"As long as its not sushi," Kim added sagely.

Shego couldn't quite mask the giggle that one brought.

"Think she tried any?"

"I predict….not."

"Me, too," Shari agreed. "Girl doesn't know what she's missing, though," she sighed. "It can be quite good. With the right preparation."

"So, do you want to know how she's been doing?"

"You know? You never said a word," Shari huffed.

"I'm sorry. I was busy, and…. Well, Ron said she has been doing a lot better when I called him. She can consciously control herself, and her powers already. She just still has issues with….temper."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Shari actually smiled.

"He said she seems to be really looking forward to seeing you again, too."

"Really," Shari asked.

"Really. That was him that called back just before you came out of the boutique, by the way. He said that Sherri sounds a little anxious that you might have changed your mind."

"I was worried it might be the other way around."

"You two really need to sit down and talk."

"Yeah," Shari agreed.

"So? What was in that special package that took so long for you to get?"

"It's a surprise, Princess," she smirked.

"Not for me, though. So, give?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"How about a hint?"

"I swear, you're worse than a kid," Shari grumbled.

"Am not," Kim pouted.

"Don't even aim that my way, Kimmie," Shari warned, seeing the beginnings of one of her infamous pouts. "Not even looking," she said, staring out the window as the terrain flew past below them.

"Ah, you're no fun."

"Oh, you want fun," Shari asked, sounding much more like herself of late. "How about I dangle you outside by your seatbelt while I take over?"

"That could be fun," Kim remarked thoughtfully.

Shari snorted, then shook her head.

"Right. Forgot who I was talking to here."

Kim only smiled at her now.

"Five minutes out, and we'll land outside the gates. I think even Sensei draws a line at having us fly right into his school."

"Beats walking up the side of a mountain," Shari agreed, having heard of a few of Kim's previous visits by then.

**KP**

Sherri watched the flying car swoop down over the trees, and land just outside the main gates as its turbines powered down, and the car shut off.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched the two women climb out of the car. Shari paused, then leaned over into the back of the car to pull out several packages. That made her smile all the more.

Then Kim pulled out two small totes. The redhead was laughing at her daughter as she balanced all the packages she was carrying, but Shari only glared at her.

Her daughter.

It had taken a while to get used to thinking of her that way.

First she had thought her an imposter. Then a clone. Then she found out the child she had feared, feared for, and even considered aborting, was a grown woman who had been living her own life for all those years she had unknowingly slept away her own life.

There were times, she knew, that it was a very good thing that treacherous blue guy was gone, or she might have just hunted him down. She was just glad she didn't have to find out what she might have done to him. Just as well.

She laughed as Shari almost dropped one package from her armload, but caught it on her knee, bounced it back up, and then caught it on top of the heap.

Both women looked up at her when she started laughing, and she couldn't help it, she waved back.

"So, you're learning soccer," she teased as she jumped down from the wall to join them as they neared the gates.

She dug her fingers into the nearest log halfway down to slow her descent, and then dropped down beside Shari, and just smiled at her.

"Ahem," a gruff voice drawled, just as a bucket was poured over the wall, and water sent up a cloud of steam as it drowned the smoldering gouges she had left in the wall.

"Sorry," Sherri shouted up at the ninja who was glaring at her. "My bad."

"Something tells me you've been apologizing a lot lately," Shari grinned at her as she eyed the scorched wood.

"Maybe a little," the younger Shego sighed. "Honestly, though, some of they caused. They really like to push you here."

"Don't I know it," Kim smiled. "Other than that, how are you doing?"

"I, uh, really….. Well, I read about you, and….."

"I cleared your name," Shari told her abruptly as they entered the now open gates, Ron appearing with the other ninja who thoughtfully took their things to a room Kim often used while she was visiting. It also left the two green-skinned women standing and staring at one another as they babbled.

"Not going to hug?"

"I…..don't….."

Sherri hugged her without warning, and squeezed her so hard Shari yelped.

"I'm sorry about everything I said. I'm sorry I ever thought about killing you. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Shari said, resisting the tears brimming in her eyes. "Believe me, I understand."

Sherri held on for a moment longer, and then sighed before she let her go.

"So, you actually cleared my name?"

"It took a while, and a lot of…..humility," she grit out, thinking of how she had literally gotten down on her knees, and bowed to the Japanese premier to assure him of her sincerity. "But, yeah. Well, except for China. Just don't try visiting there."

"They wouldn't take an apology?"

"They wanted my head. Not an apology," Shari grimaced.

"Wow. Talk about jerks."

"You could say that," Shari sighed. "So, I hear you've been getting pretty good with your control again."

"Well, pretty much," she said, trying not to look back at the walls where the acrid stench of plasma still smoldered in spite of the water someone had apparently been clever enough to have ready.

"Hey, even I still have accidents, but it gets easier," Shari assured her. "Oh, there is something else I wanted to give you, too."

"So, all those boxes weren't just yours," Sherri teased.

Kim actually laughed at Shari now.

"She's got your number."

"Hey, it was a good sale. Anyway, here," she said, holding out a small, leather portfolio. I saved this for you."

"What….?"

"I guess you know Gramps disowned…me, and that pretty much left you penniless. I made some good investments, and had some money put back, so….. I thought I would…..try to give you what Gramps should have left you."

Sherri frowned as she opened the folder, and eyed the financial porfolio in front of her.

"Is that…..?"

"It's all clean. I earned that money honestly at the start. It is completely clean," she assured her.

"No. No, I mean….. Well, I'm glad it isn't…..blood money, but…. Is that seven zeros," she gasped, staring at the account balance.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, that's just the cash. You have a lot of properties, and investments you might want to review. Anyway, it's all yours."

Sherri surprised her when she closed the portfolio, and looked up at her. "What about you," she asked.

"Me?"

"Are you…..going to have to go…..back to jail?"

"Well, I don't really know. Yet. They're still arguing over that back at GJ. The harpy…. That is….Bets," she sighed, eyeing Kim's expression, "Is actually trying to keep me out of jail."

"Really? That's a surprise," Sherri blurted as they headed toward their quarters.

"Well, she's also afraid that on her own, Shari might decide to turn her back on us again," Kim added. "She doesn't always make good decisions on her own."

"Now, wait one minute, Princess," Shari blustered.

"I kind of got that feeling after reading about your….life," Sherri said with a faint frown. Then she smiled. "Although, you could make a case that she made taking some of those freaks down easier just by being there."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait," Shari shook her head. "Are you trying to say you think I was….?"

Sherri grinned.

"I was evil," she sputtered.

"Was," Kim and her unlikely mother both echoed with matching smirks.

"Gah," she sputtered again. "I cannot believe you think…. I should….. Maybe I'll just leave, and take my presents with me," she huffed.

"No," Sherri yelped, and hugged her again. "Don't go."

"She's teasing," Kim told her. "She couldn't wait to get here herself."

"Then why did you stop in Tokyo?"

"Aside from apologizing to some big shots," Shari huffed, "I had a last minute gift to pick up."

"Oh?"

"Want to see it?"

"Sure," Sherri grinned, and led her to her own quarters.

"Is your room with ours," Kim asked, eyeing the closed doors.

"Uh, no," Sherri sighed now as they approached the room Shari had been given.

"Where is it?"

"Did you see that little building at the far end of the compound?"

"The storage….? Ooooohhhhhhh," Kim murmured.

"Burned more than a few bridges, did we," Shari laughed at her.

"Shari," the younger woman groaned. "They were accidents. Well, mostly."

All three laughed over that one.

"So, what's the haul," Sherri asked as she eyed the packages in Shego's room.

"Now you two really sound alike," Kim teased.

"Watch it, Possible," Shari huffed. "Or you really won't get your gift."

"You got me…..?" Shari smirked.

"You didn't have to," Kim told her as Sherri eyed the packages that Shari was sifting.

"Never mind her," the woman told her daughter. "What did I get?"

Three outfits, and several personal items later, Shari held up one last box. "This one is…. Well, I know Henry took your costume. It was kind of dated, anyway, so….."

Sherri opened the box, and stared.

"I reversed the color scheme on it, so maybe people would notice the difference, and would realize you were the 'good' girl. I also got a higher grade plasma-resistant synthetic pleather, so it's tougher, but airier. More comfortable, too. You have five hidden pockets, matching boots and gloves, and a complete tool kit every…..hero needs."

Sherri, still wearing ninja gear just then, held up the bodysuit, and smiled.

"I love it," she smiled. "Thank you, Shari," she beamed, hugging the garment to her.

"That was pretty nice," Kim told her erstwhile rival.

"Oh, hey, you need to get your gizmo, too. Like we talked about."

"Gizmo?"

"Yeah, Kim was helping some loopy inventor, and perfected a genetic decoder that can tell you if you have anything wrong, or anything to worry about. It worked on me, so she can check you, and ensure if you are okay now, or…..what. Especially after your….nap," Shari told her as Kim stood up.

"You want to try it now, or…..?"

"Now," both women barked.

"Wow. Impatient much," she grinned.

Both women glared.

"You two really are alike," she teased, and went out to her room, returning with a small tote from which she took out a small, silver briefcase.

"That little thing can really read my genetic structure, and stuff," Sherri asked as Kim opened the case to place the diodes on her temples via the 'crown,' before she activated the computer controls.

"It can, and does. Just sit still a few minutes, and when it finishes, I can tell you exactly what you have, or don't have to worry about."

"What did it tell you," Sherri asked her daughter as she sat there, feeling very subconscious.

"Uh, I've got augmented physiology, and green skin."

"She has a major melanin imbalance. The physiology is actually quite healthy, and she has nothing to worry about."

"What's…..melanin?"

Kim explained about the photoreceptors in her cells, and how they were overloaded by the residual radiation she inherited from her mother. And how that was likely what caused her pigmentation.

"Can it be….fixed," she finally asked as Kim studied the binary code when the machine started chirping.

"Kim," Shari asked.

"No," she finally told her. "Your exposure didn't just leach the melanin in your cells, it all but vaporized it. You don't have any to work with."

"What about Shari," she asked quietly.

"Same as you," her daughter told her quietly before Kim could speak. "I was hoping it wouldn't be for you, but….. Hey, we are trendsetters," she smiled.

"Anything else," Sherri asked.

"Other than the fact you're a walking fusion reactor," Kim smiled. "No. Physiologically speaking, you're probably one of the healthiest people on the planet, Sherri. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing," she assured her as she closed down the decoder.

"No one else is going to see that, are they?"

"I've already deleted your profile," Kim assured her. "No one will ever know I even used it on you, or your daughter."

Sherri nodded.

"Well, the green skin still kind of sucks, but….. It's really a major relief to know I'm not going to be facing any other health issues."

"I think Henry's twins, and your own daughter have already proven that anyway," Kim added pointedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, they did," Sherri smiled. "Thanks, Kimberly."

"What," Shari asked.

"I just had a thought. You still have your costume? Right?"

"Well…. Yeah," Shari said quietly. "But I'm retired. It's kind of expected after all I….."

"You retired from _evil_," Sherri said with a smile.

"Hold on. Don't forget, you're the only _Shego_ now. You…."

"I'm not saying you have to join Hego again. He is a lot more stuffy than I remembered," she grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Shari huffed.

"So…"

"You Shego. Me, nobody," Shari reminded her.

"No. _We're_ Shego."

"What," she and Kim both blurted.

"Well, think about it. If the twins can be Wego. We can both be Shego," she told her daughter with a grin. "Besides, I've been thinking it would be kind of cool fighting crime with you. And when I say you, I mean both of you," she smiled at Kim. "I've been reading up on you, too, and wow…. You didn't tell me half of what you do! You're just….. You're amazing!"

"No big," Kim smiled, making the older Shego growl indignantly.

"So, what do you say," Sherri beamed.

"Oh, no…..!"

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea," Kim agreed."

"Princess," the older Shego hissed. "Now wait one second…..!"

She and Sherri just smiled. Then their expression twisted into matching poults.

"Gah! When did you learn….? Stop that! Both of you," she demanded, and bolted from the room with a wordless cry.

**KP**

"Hi, Marty."

The lawyer turned to stare at the window of his office where he was working late more out of a need to avoid his manic wife of late than any real need to work.

"Shego?" He blinked. "Wow. You look…..just like…. You look good," he caught himself.

"You don't. Look good, that is," she quipped. "Wow, you really let yourself go," she sniggered as she jumped into the window, and stepped down onto the carpeted floor to walk over to stand next to him.

"I'm glad….you're okay. I mean, you know, after I heard….about what happened. I always wondered…."

"I'll bet you did. I can see how broke up you were over me," he was told as the young woman sauntered around his desk, paused to pick up the less than flattering image of his wife, and smirked at him before she set it back down.

"Sherri…."

"It's Shego, Marty. I just came by to tell you something. Something important."

"Uh, sure," he said. "I was hoping….."

"I'm talking," she said, her tone cool, somber, and less than inviting. She almost sounded like Henry.

"Right," he grimaced. "You first."

"Walter told me you came by asking about me. And Shari."

"Yes, I was hoping…."

"My daughter doesn't know about you. I don't intend to tell her. Ever. Frankly, even I'm surprised at how big a loser you turned out to be. I can't believe I ever thought you mattered. At all. You obviously didn't think I did. Did you?"

"But…."

"How fast did you marry after high school, Marty," she cut him off, her glittering eyes boring into his now.

Marty wisely said nothing.

"No. I won't tell her anything about you. She doesn't need anything from you, and neither do I. So do yourself a favor. Stay away from us. Don't even mention us. You won't like what I do if you bother _my_ daughter."

"But…She's still my….. That is….our…."

"_My_ daughter. Understand, Marty," she said, a glowing fist shook in his face before he shoved backwards to avoid the heat of that potentially lethal glow.

Martin groaned.

"Yes," he croaked, knowing Ella was going to hate him for caving. She was going to hate him a lot. Only he could survive her hate.

He wasn't so sure about surviving Sherri. She always did have a wicked temper. Aviarius had learned that the hard way recently from what he had heard.

"Good. Then we won't have to repeat this meeting. I, of course, was never here," she smirked at him as she went back to the window, her dark costume making her blend in with the shadows as she levered herself back out onto the sill. "Be smart, and remember to forget."

Martin shuddered as the girl simply jumped off the sill into the darkness beyond.

The fact he knew his office was on the sixth floor didn't stop her for a second. If that didn't tell him something about Sherri, nothing else would. She lived on a completely different level than he did. Or ever would. It was one thing to see Henry break things with unnatural ease. But Sherri just leapt out of a window six stories up like she had wings.

Then, too, he recalled all the stories of the 'other' Shego. All she had done.

He definitely didn't want either of them angry with him.

He glanced back at the window, and backpedaled, almost falling over as an older, more mature version of Sherri appeared in his office now.

"_You're_ supposed to be my old man," the gruff, sardonic woman chortled as she walked over and stared down at him as he sagged in his chair as he slowly composed himself again.

"You…. That is…."

"Yeah, yeah. Mom's being proactive now that she's getting her head wrapped around the whole motherhood thingy," Shego said with a faintly sardonic tone. One that suggested she found it more than amusing.

"I was…. That is, I'm….."

"I know who you are, Marty. It wasn't hard to find out. I've been sneaking around longer than mom's been alive. Well, before she got frozen, anyway. I also know you're the little weasel that kept turning his back on me when Henry tried to get me legal representation in the past. And now you want to ooze your slimy way back into my family?"

"I…. I….."

"I talked to William."

"Oh."

"And I followed mom. She's still not as cautious as she should be. Nor half as sneaky as I can be."

Martin gave a weak smile.

"So, you're the old man," she repeated. "What a disappointment."

"I….."

"Tell you what, pops. You forget I exist, and I'll return the favor."

"But….."

"But if you _ever_ hurt my mom again?"

Martin felt his chest knot.

"They won't even find the ashes," Shego told him as she smirked over her shoulder at him before she leapt out the window the same way her unlikely mother had done.

"Oh, hell," he rasped, clutching his chest, and wondering if he was really too young to have a heart attack.

**KP**

"Restless," Kim asked when Shego/Shari walked back into the hotel to join her just after one in the morning.

"Yeah," Shego said. "I just, uh, needed to….stretch my legs."

"Uh-huh," Kim murmured knowingly. "What'd you find out?"

"I saw my father."

"And….?"

"I hope never to see him again," she grimaced. "I can't believe my mom ever let that guy touch her. Talk about….. Ugh," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Well, maybe he was better looking in high school," she suggested as she patted the couch next to her as she glanced back at the TV where a movie was playing on the television.

"So, what next, Possible? I mean, except for China, I've got the world off my neck, a new pardon, and even Bets says I'm pretty much on my own now."

"I guess that's up to you, Shego," she called her again.

"You know, I kind of liked it when you called me Shari."

"If that's what you want," Kim nodded. "So, you're staying honest?"

Shego smiled.

"Have to, Kimmie. Mom would kick my butt if I don't keep our name clean. I'm guessing that is one reason she came up with that cockamamie notion in the first place."

"Going back to Team Go?"

Shego's expression was far too familiar to mistake.

"You know, I do have an alternative suggestion. If you think it might help?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your mom's idea about joining me got me thinking."

"Princess," she growled.

"You never said no," Kim beamed.

Shego just sighed, and leaned back to stare at the TV.

"My rep is going to be so shot."

"So, make a new one," Kim told her.

Shego eyed her, and then murmured thoughtfully.

**KP**

"…..And this time, I will finally put paid to that annoying redhead, and all her do-gooding friends!"

"Want to bet," someone asked from overhead as the small man in the strange helmet looked up to gape at the newcomer.

"Shego? What are you doing here? I heard you gave up villainy."

"Yep, I did," another voice remarked from behind him. "You should consider retiring, too, old man."

He turned to see another Shego standing next to his primary computer console, slamming a glowing fist through the controls to his sonic weapon that would have decimated whole mountains. And quite a few armies.

Only Shego had just ensured he could never turn it on.

"_Two_ Shegos," he gaped. "How is this being possible?"

"Speaking of Possible," an all-too familiar voice sniggered as she dropped down from the smoldering canon of his ultra-low frequency sonic cannon. "I suggest we leave, before we all end up with headaches," the redhead told the two green women as the younger Shego made short work of the few henches who had tried to keep her from grabbing the hard drives out of the computer core that was already self-destructing thanks to the older Shego's direct intervention.

"This is impossible," Professor Dementor howled as he looked from Kim, to two Shegos, and saw his henches all running for the nearest exits.

"Haven't you heard," the younger Shego grinned. "Anything is possible…."

"For Team Possible," the other Shego sniggered.

"Okay, _now_ it sounds a bit cocky," Kim muttered.

The dwarf screamed wordlessly as he tried to flee.

Only to run into Kim.

"I think you know how the rest of this goes," Kim added, even as she delivered a quick snap kick that sent him flying into a panel, and knocked him senseless.

"I remember how this goes," the older Shego declared as she grabbed up the unconscious man even as the sonic cannon began to vibrate alarmingly even as smoke and sparks surrounded it. "Let's blow this low-rent lair, before it blows."

"Lead the way," the Kim grinned at the younger girl, following her out as she balanced the hard drives in her hands she had been given.

"This is going to be fun," the younger Shego enthused as they raced for the exit.

"Doy," her daughter moaned, dragging her burden less than carefully behind her.

Kim only chortled.

She was right. It was going to be fun.

**KP**

Miranda was still annoyed with Henry over going back to patrol the city again when she heard something in the living room. Sighing, she went to see what her boys were getting into now, and froze as she stared at the scene before her.

"Hi, mommy," Robbie said from under the couch.

The couch being held up in the air over his head by his brother Bobbie.

"We lost our cars," Bobbie beamed, the little boy grinning as his twin reclaimed the two racing cars that had rolled under the heavy couch.

Miranda never felt the floor when she passed out.

_Never the End….._


End file.
